Voyage to the Edge of the Earth
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Non Canon with my original story chain: Unable to live in Jump City anymore and bear all the pain anger and frustration the Titans and Terra have given him, BB sets off on an action-packed, dramatic adventure allin hopes of forgetting about his past and finally move on and start anew. However, the Titans are always on his tail and he tried to keep as far from them as possible.
1. Prologue: The Simulator

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I was away for a while building some fics and vids in advance for specific dates. Sorry about that… I'll make it up to you all._**

**PROLOGUE**

Cyborg and Copy-Cat had been real busy in the workshop for weeks building a surprise for everyone. They spent every moment of their free time locked up in there and only came out to eat, use the bathroom, or help on missions, and then it was right back to work.

Over the door to the workshop was a "Keep Out" sign. Loud noises were heard from inside, and a few small explosions happened every so and so. The other titans would rush to the workshop and ask if they were okay only to hear a calm response. "Don't y'all be worin' now."

"We are just fine. These things cannot always be expected to function properly on the first go."

The others were finding it harder and harder to keep patient about the surprise. "What do you think they're making in there?" Robin asked.

"Maybe some sort of ultra-mega video game system?" Beast Boy said. The others gazed at him strangely. "Well, they could…" He wished he could have done his old fly on the wall trick, but Copy-Cat would sense his presence.

Starfire sighed "The suspense is killing me. I simply must know what is happening?"

"Wouldn't we all…" Raven said "Then I wouldn't have to listen to her say that every five minutes."

"Ah, come on, Raven." Terra said "Aren't you the least bit curious…?"

Even Raven couldn't deny it, she too was anxious to see what Cyborg and her boyfriend were making. She couldn't even try going through the walls or sense what they were doing, as Copy-Cat was psychic, and as much as he loved Raven, he blocked her sensing out.

Sometimes it even got hard for the others to sleep at night as Cyborg and Copy-Cat would still be working, too excited and too busy to sleep, and the noise would just travel through the air ducts and right into the other titans' rooms. Beast Boy and Terra were very heavy sleepers, sometimes they even snored louder than the noise, but the other three hardly got much rest and ended up oversleeping in.

After a while they got used to it, and slept better at nights.

Then, a few weeks later, Cyborg and Copy-Cat emerged from the workshop happy to announce they were finished! The others dashed to the garage eager to see what the surprise was. "Please, I cannot wait a second longer." cried Starfire.

Cyborg chuckled "Chill out, Star."

"We shall explain to you first…" Copy Cat said.

It all started a month ago when Cyborg had fallen into a rut; really bored and couldn't seem to snap himself out of it. He felt like he wanted to do something big and exciting instead of just waiting for it to happen.

So he got the idea, and with Copy-Cat's help from his vast knowledge of arts and technology. "We'd built this little thing…" and he pulled the sheet cover and revealed their invention.

The others gazed awe and astonishment! "What is it?" asked Robin.

"This is a virtual simulator." Copy-Cat answered. "It is designed and programed to read thought waves and send the user on a virtual journey into a world or adventure created by their dreams or curiosities."

Basically it was built to entertain everyone if ever they were feeling too bored to stick around but didn't feel like doing much, or couldn't do much of what they wanted to do. "Has it been tested?" asked Terra.

"You bet it has. We tried it ourselves." Cyborg said and explained that he just got back from a simulation of being with his wife, Sarasim, who was still in England completing her education and adjustment since they bought her from 3000 BC, and Copy-Cat revisited his home planet, Psyconia, but "Well… I…" he stammered nervously and gazed at Raven "I simulated the joys of you being there with me."

His lady-friend blushed and felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, who wants a go?" Cyborg asked, and everyone took a seat in one of the six pods. Cyborg and Copy-Cat helped strap them in. "Now remember…" Copy Cat said "Just relax and think deeply of what you wish to experience most, or of which your curiosity wishes to ease. Remember, everything you see or experience may see scary at times, but they are unable to psychically harm you."

Once everyone was ready, Cyborg powered-up the machine. "Okay, when I tell you all, move that green lever to the right of your seats forward."

Everyone agreed and they all felt so excited. As soon as Cyborg gave them the word, the pushed the levers forward and suddenly they all felt as if they were falling through a spectral vortex and they felt themselves slipping away.

Then, all was quiet, the others were all silent and as still as boards. Cyborg and Copy-Cat slapped each other a high-five.

"Boo-Yah…!"

"Another excellent achievement…!"

They couldn't help but wonder what the others were simulating, but decided not to let interfere and just let them have their fun or whatever it is they were doing.

Starfire and Terra both were dreaming about the happiest days of their lives; their wedding days to Robin and Beast Boy, only they were imagining them in highly different ways.

Robin was simulating what life would have been like if he had never met the titans and became a solo hero, and Raven wondered what life would have been like if she had fully mastered her powers and her emotions wouldn't be so dangerous anymore; it was pretty much the same.

Beast Boy, however, he was thinking about something really wild, what his life would had truly been like if he and Terra never got back together after their Things Change incident, and he left the titans, but didn't turn evil or kill himself…!


	2. Pilot Episode: It begins

**_Author's notes:_**

**_For those of you who saw my Youtube clip for this, whenever you see_**

**_(Cue Intro) and (Cue Credits)_**

**_I think you know what to picture._**

**_Also keep in mind, this is going to be an EXTREMELY large fic, even I'm not sure where it will end, but I'm only going to update it a little bit at a time. So don't get all jumpy and wanting the next eps out soon. They'll come when they come._**

**PILOT EPISODE**

Two cold figures stood in the empty hallway of the school. One with her back turned and a sad and bitter look on her face almost regretting what she was about to say. "Things Change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is a just a memory."

A soft moment of sad silence happened as she turned to face him and she knew he was grieving. Beast Boy could hardly believe after all that had happened between them she would choose it to be this way. He tried one last time to reconcile with her. "Come with me…" but she still refused. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."

Then she was gone. It was totally official. All he could do was run out of the school to rejoin his teammates while they fought that monster, but he knew that he would never be the same again.

**_(Cue Intro)_**

A full month had passed since then…

"That was it." Beast Boy said as he lay on the shrink's couch and the man continued to write. "So you couldn't accept it. What happened after that?" the doctor.

Beast Boy didn't know if he could bring up the nerve to say anymore, but he knew he wouldn't get out until he did. "After that… things did change, from bad to worse and then to way worse!"

After rejoining his team they finally managed to capture the shape-shifting monster and take it to a high-tech security prison, but to Beast Boy he didn't seem to care a bit. Not even when his teammates kept badgering him about where he was and why he didn't come sooner when they really needed his help, but the pale and silent look on his face told them enough of what had happened. He didn't speak to them or even look at them, not even when they tried to talk to him.

On the car ride home he just sat there in his seat with his head against the window and let his head bang against the glass with every bump and jolt the car hit. The others did feel concerned about him then and even more concerned when they got home to the tower and he just locked himself up in his room.

For a full week he just lay on his bed unable to sleep. All those days he had gotten a total of seven hours of light and restless sleep for his mind and his heart weren't finish torturing him and replaying back those horrible images from back at school. He couldn't even bring himself to tell jokes anymore or act comically to bring himself out of it. It just wouldn't work anymore and maybe it was a sign for him that he had to stop fooling himself and try to be a happy someone he could never be.

One by one his friends tried to talk him and convince him that everything would be okay, but he refused to believe them or let go of his thoughts. "Beast Boy, Terra doesn't want to come back." Robin said "You're just going to have to accept it and move on."

Hearing those words "Move on" only worsened things for Beast Boy.

Even after he finally found the strength to get out of his room and start eating again, he still wasn't his usual self. Every time the others saw him he had one of two expressions on his face either of sadness or anger. Whenever they were called into battle he would help them as best he could, but his sadness slowed him down making it difficult to focus and the bad guy or the monster would nearly escape.

The Titans were starting to lose their patience with him and began scolding him to put Terra out of his mind and "Move on" but hearing them talk like that and saying awful words again only made him storm off in a huff!

Ever since he had gotten back from months of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil more and more things were going horribly wrong. Aside from what happened with Terra, almost every last one of his favorite hangout places had been closed down, changed or was being renovated into something of little concern to him. Like the construction of the giant office complex that replaced the video sore and candy shop on Main-Street. The amusement park at the pier going bankrupt due to irreparable damages, and being sold to make way for a shipping dock, and even Ben's Café where he and Terra used to have apple pie alamode had just closed down and was being changed into a small hardware store.

The only place in all of town he had left to go to were the cliff tops just outside the city where he and Terra visited on their first official date, but even it was starting to show him little to no mercy.

Seeing the beautiful sights of the city and night only brought up more memories of Terra and how things were okay without all the bad stuff and he swore he could see other happy couples in the distance who had it way better than he could ever dream of.

As the weeks roamed by, things just got worse and worse. People in town no longer looked up to him because of all the trouble that happened during battles with his slowdowns, and his friends were starting to act less like friends and more like angry parents. Endlessly scolding him for being stubborn to let go of one little incident and letting it rule his life. So they decided he needed professional help and sent him to the shrink.

"One little incident- Pft…!" scoffed Beast Boy "If they only knew the real story then maybe they'd quit busting my chops every minute."

The doctor was now curious at what this real story was, and when Beast Boy told him the real reason to his resentment of moving on and being unable to put things out of his mind. "My god!" he muttered. He had dealt with sad cases before, but none as severe as what he had heard.

At this point Beast Boy was doing his best to keep from crying and let out his emotions. He just felt so helpless and scared. "I don't know what to do anymore." he cried "I can't keep this up much longer. What do I do?"

For once in his career, the man was almost completely stumped, but he did have one recommendation but he wasn't sure if it was orthodox or not, but he suggested that maybe Beast Boy leave the city.

"Just like that…?" he asked.

The man nodded "It's been well known that people can't stay in the same place too long and, well, maybe some travel will do you a world of good. Again, I'm not sure this will work for you but the decision is yours. Just think about it."

With that settled Beast Boy left the place and headed for the cliff tops to think it over. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, but Beast Boy was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care much. _"Should I really leave the city?"_ he kept wondering.

Suddenly he felt a paper-ball hit him in the face. In the midst of his confusion he rolled over and turned his communicator on with his leg. He turned and saw Terra's two friends from her school, Jackie and Jillian. "Hey, Brat Boy!" snarled Jillian "Beat it! This is our turf."

"It's _Beast Boy, _and this happens to an open place to anyone who wants to sit here."

"Don't care." said Jackie "You got three seconds to get your ugly green face out of here."

Beast Boy just sat where he was.

"We said beat it, Booger Boy!" growled Jillian.

"Seriously…? My hero name is _Beast Boy- _B-E-A-S-T Boy. It's a name, not an insult, and why should I leave? What the heck are you little sluts going to do about it?"

The girls froze up gasping and choking to breathe properly "What… did you… just call us?!" growled Jackie.

"Oh, you're gonna hurt!" roared Jillian as she rushed over to pummel him, but Beast Boy just turned into T-Rex and roared right in her face knocking her and Jackie into a mud puddle. Then he turned back into his normal self and warned not to mess with him. "Maybe I will go before I really do something I'll regret." and with that he headed off down the slope leaving the girls all mucky and filthy. Jackie angrily pounded the mud in a fit that her new clothes were ruined and Jillian kept on yelling out many insulting versions of Beast Boy's name at him, but Beast Boy put his hands over his ears and kept right on going, but just as he was about to reach the city limits he ran right into someone… Terra… who was on her way to the cliff tops to meet with her friends.

The two of them just stood there gazing at each other in shock, but Beast Boy's features hardened and he walked right past her not even bothering to apologize. "Beast Boy, wait!" she called to him as she jogged to catch up. "Go away!" he snapped at her "I have nothing to say to you."

Terra didn't like the way he just spoke to her, and she was well aware for a month that he hadn't been taking their breakup too badly. "Beast Boy I don't get you…" she said "Why can't you just be happy for me and move on?"

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face her "Because I know that you've done the wrong thing, and deep down you know it too."

Terra knew he had every right to be mad, after all, her faking amnesia and pushing him away was rather harsh. "Beast Boy I just want a chance to live a normal life." she said "I just can't bear all the things I've done, and I didn't want to risk hurting you again."

"Well guess what, Terra… you did!"

Terra knew she had that coming.

"But that's not all you did…" Beast Boy went on to say all the things she ever told him…

_"Beast Boy, you're my definition of fun."_

_"You were the best friend that I ever had."_

"…any other lies you want to dish out at me?"

Terra was starting to lose her patience and she had to ask again "If I'm hurting you so much, then why don't you just forget about me and move on like I did?"

Beast Boy winced and groaned loudly "I am getting sick and tired of everyone telling me to move on!" he growled "I can't and I won't… especially like this."

"But why?" snapped Terra "Tell me…!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists and shut his eyes really tight. He was hoping he wouldn't have had to say this to her, but she was asking for it, "Because I love you, Terra."

Terra felt her cheeks turning red.

"I put everything you did behind me long ago. I never once believed you were that evil, you were just lost and confused and manipulated by Slade, but even after all that I was willing to let you off the hook and help you because you were still the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but now look what's happening…!"

Terra didn't know what to say. She never knew Beast Boy felt this deeply about her, but then he brought up what happened back at the school. "You're not running from anyone? That's a laugh, Terra. Stop calling you that? Why, what else should I call you?"

The more he spoke and mocked her, the more hurt she felt inside, and she even felt that she deserved it. Deep down, Beast Boy was right; this hadn't been any easier on her than it was on him. She was flunking a lot of tests in school because it was hard for her to concentrate as her mind was always thinking of him and what she did and wondering if he was okay.

Beast Boy turned and prepared to leave "You just wanted to live a normal life? You just wanted to forget your past, move on and make things better for both of us? No, Terra! This time… you were just like every other person I've ever met; you were only thinking about yourself."

Then he walked off, so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, leaving Terra standing where she was. Her eyes were shut here tears were streaming down her face "Beast Boy, I'm so sorry." she sobbed softly.

As for Beast Boy, he actually felt really bad about throwing all that in Terra's face like that, even though she deserved it. He was starting to feel maybe it was best he left town. What was the point of staying if he was going to be hurting all the time, and being so close to her would only make it worse for them both.

When he got home to the tower, a terrible sight met his eyes. His friends were working hard to take Terra's room apart. "What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"What's it look like we're doin'?" said Cyborg. Since Terra wasn't going to come back the others thought it best to get rid of her room, and figured it would help Beast Boy forget about her. Beast boy then stood at the door refusing to them carry any more things out. "Beast Boy, would kindly excuse us?" Starfire said.

"Put that stuff back!" Beast Boy said in a threatening tone.

"Yo' man… don't you be tellin' us what to do." Cyborg scolded him

"You need to grow up Beast Boy, and quit acting like a whiny little cunt." Raven said "Now get out of the way."

Beast Boy stood glaring angrily at his friends, then in a blinding rage he turned into a bear and grabbed onto the bed frame trying to force it back where it was before and all three of the three were pushing against him. Beast Boy didn't stand a chance against all three of them and he shoved hard onto the Terra's old coffee table breaking it, her old lava-lamp, and the special heart-shaped mirror box Beast Boy had made for her.

Beast Boy felt his own heart being shattered, again, into the many pieces of broken glass that lay on the floor. The others hadn't meant to do that, but he did ask for it, but no one said a word.

The silence was broken when Robin shouted for Beast Boy to come into the lounge. Beast Boy did as he was told. Robin furiously gazed at him and flicked on the monitors showing recordings of when his communicator was switched on and what he did to the girls on the cliff. He didn't even bother to watch the whole thing which would have explained there was more to it.

Beast Boy tried to explain. "I don't want to hear it!" Robin shouted "This is the last straw, Beast Boy."

"SHUT UP…!" Beast Boy shouted at him.

"Excuse me?" Robin said.

"It is the last straw, for you!" Beast Boy growled at him "Who do you think you are, Robin? Ever since we've got home you've been acting like some mean, buggy-eyed parental figure towards me! You're just like the others; all you care is what you want!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" protested Robin "If you want to stay on this team, you start showing respect, or I'll have you thrown in jail for assaulting civilians."

"I got a better idea, Dick Grayson!" Beast Boy snarled "Why don't you do the world a favor and go the way your parents did!"

Something inside Robin snapped. It was bad enough Beast Boy addressed him by his real name, he absolutely hated it when people talked about his dead parents like that, that he actually slapped Beast Boy across the face and then a second time. Beast Boy stood there shocked and outraged, and in a scream of rage he tackled Robin hard to the ground and began to fight with him. He didn't bother to change into any animals and wanted the pleasure of tearing Robin apart with his own hands, as he did know martial-arts as well as he did. He managed to flip Robin over and strangle him by the neck. "I'm going to kill you, Robin! I'M GOING TO**_ (BLEEP) _**KILL YOU!"

Robin grabbed the TV remote a bashed it across BB's head knocking him away, which made Beast Boy snap inside and his eyes were glowing brightly again. His head throbbed in pain as he began to stretch out of his uniform turning into The Incredible Beast!

Robin sounded the alarm, and the other Titans arrived just in time to see the beast beating Robin up like a ragdoll. All three of them blasted at the beast knocking him off of Robin and way to the other side of the room.

The beast turned back into Beast Boy who felt very groggy and didn't seem to remember much, until he noticed that the lounge was a wreck, and Robin had a big bruise on his right arm. He limped on his left leg and a few bloody wounds on his face and staining his tattered outfit. He remembered now.

"What the hell is your problem?!" yelled Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, I will… never… ever forgive you for what you have done to my boyfriend!" scolded Starfire.

"Jerk!" was all that Raven could say as she helped Robin to the medical ward with the others to treat his injuries. Leaving Beast Boy alone "You better have this place cleaned up when we get back!" Cyborg called to him.

But Beast Boy had made up his mind! He knew when he wasn't wanted and now it was official that he couldn't live with these jerks anymore. He was going to leave and keep as far away from them as he could, and maybe start life over.

But first he had to take care of a few things…

He went to his room and got rid of his tattered Doom Patrol outfit and from in a trunk in his closet he pulled out a steamer trunk with the Doom Patrol's insignia on it. Inside contain a new set of clothes he would wear.

A white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a long red cape, and blue pants. Each was made a different material. He also wore a special pair of thick dark shades that the Doom Patrol used to wear to block off people from detecting his position, so long as he stayed in his human shape.

There was also a utility belt complete with weapons and tools for him. A pocket knife, a utility tool with all those bits and things, a ten-foot length of strong rope, a special radio transmitter not much like his titan communicator that could adjust to almost any frequency, and the best feature was an M1911A1 210mm pistol that could hold at least a-hundred bullets and extra boxes of ammo that he could buy at almost any gun shop.

The last thing Beast Boy needed was a sleeping bag, and for good reason.

He stopped by the medical ward to try one last time to talk to the others. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"Not interested." Raven said.

"I'm not coming back."

Starfire didn't acknowledge or even turn to face him and just helped Robin treat his wounds. "I thought I told you to clean up that mess?" growled Cyborg.

"You clean it up, I'm out of here!" and with that, Beast Boy headed for the garage hangar and pulled the over off of his Advanced Tidwell-3000 rocket powered moped, which had been upgraded so it could now go faster on land, but also take to the skies, underwater, and even towards the edge of space, and many other little gadgets were programed into too. Very impressive despite its small size…!

He took his moped outside onto the island surface where it would be safer for takeoff. He fit on his helmets, goggles, and his air-mask and the charged the en

"Charging port engine… One-thousand… Three-thousand… Five-thousand… Seven-thousand… Eleven-thousand… Thirteen-thousand, Fourteen-thousand, Fifteen-thousand…! Now charging starboard-engine…! Two-thousand… Four-thousand… Six… Eight… Ten… Twelve… Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen-thousand…! No interlock needed on manual. Fire one!" He revved on the bars and the moped let off its rocket exhaust. "Fire two!" and the same thing happened. "Full boost vertical!" and with that, the moped began to rise up into the air, not too high of course. Beast Boy took one last moment to gaze at the tower and all of Jump City. "This is it. I'm on my own now." and he soared over the town heading east.

He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but frankly he wasn't even sure if he cared, but anything was better than being in Jump City.

Terra, knowing nothing about this, was with her friends at the mall getting some new clothes after their last ones were spoiled. "Wait 'til I get my hands around that kid's throat." growled Jackie.

"Yeah…! Brat Boy's going to wish he was never born." added Jillian.

They came out of the fitting rooms wearing new outfits, but noticed that Terra was way spaced out, for the fifth time that week, which made it twentieth all month since Beast Boy first spotted her at school. "Are you still thinking about Bug Boy?" asked Jillian.

"His name is Beast Boy." Terra said "Uh… I mean…" but it was no use trying to lie. The girls couldn't figure Terra out. "It's not what you think." Terra said.

"I think it's exactly what we think. You are totally crushing on that guy."

Terra just couldn't hide it from her friends, and when her friends threatened to lock her up in the fitting room until she came clean about Beast Boy, Terra let it slip "I've known him for a long time. He saved my life, many times and… he was my first real friend." She didn't say that she was a once a Titan, or Slade's minion, or that she was able to move rocks and solids.

_The ice in her drink gave a little shake with her nerves._

Jackie and Jillian looked as shock as they did when she agreed to have pizza with Beast Boy, but suddenly it all made sense, and they were also worried and somewhat disgusted to feel that Terra's crush was no crush but the real thing!

"Why him?" asked Jackie.

"He's green." added Jillian.

Terra didn't like that remark, but she now realized she'd probably never stop think about Beast Boy. Her friends recommended she get some help; secretly because they were getting desperate to get her to forget about Beast Boy, but also to help herself. Back at school her grades were getting pretty bad, and the Murakami School didn't take lightly to slackers or poor students. If she didn't get her act together soon she would most likely be suspended.

"My dad knows a good shrink." said Jackie "Maybe I can set you up with him. You know, just for an hour."

Terra wasn't sure this was a good idea. She knew she needed help, but this kind of help… "I'll think about it."

Her two friends were glad to hear of it, but knowing she'd probably chicken out; they went ahead and made an appointment for her anyway, the next day.

The next morning, Robin was feeling much better, and after some deep thinking he felt maybe he did deserve to get beat up a bit. "I threw the first punch. I was angry."

"Weren't we all…?" asked Raven "He's been acting like a spoiled child for weeks."

"We did pay that shrink good money to snap him out of it." Cyborg said "I think I'm gonna call him up." But talk of the devil, the doctor called the Titans right at the very moment requesting them to come and see him. He sounded rather angry though.

"Starfire, would you get Beast Boy?" Robin asked "He should come with us. I want to know what this man has been doing with him."

Starfire agreed and went to Beast Boy's bedroom. She knocked gently on the door. "Beast Boy…? Are you awake?"

No response!

The door wasn't locked. She gently slid it open to discover "Robin, he is not here!"

The others dashed over at once. "Beast Boy…!" Robin shouted. "Beast Boy…!" But all they could find was his tattered Doom Patrol outfit from the other night. Every single of his other uniforms still hung in the closet, his communicator on the pillow of his lower bunk. Cyborg dashed to the garage, the A.T-3000 was missing and so was a sleeping bag from the camping gear closet.

"He has run away!" cried Starfire.

They all began to wonder if maybe the shrink had something to do with this and headed to see him at once. Upon their arrival they were surprised to find that Terra was also there in the waiting room with her friends. "Terra…?" Robin said in shock. This was the first time he and the others had actually seen her.

"You really have come back…" Starfire said.

Jackie and Jillian didn't get what they were talking about. "Why are they calling you, Terra?" asked Jackie.

"Do these rejects know you too?" asked Jillian.

"Who're you callin' a reject?" Cyborg snapped.

"I'm callin' you a reject, Cybooger!"

"It's Cyborg."

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." Raven said sarcastically. Then the doctor came in and told the Titans and Terra to come in all together. Jackie and Jillian wanted to come in too, but they were told to stay out as it didn't concern them.

Inside the man's private room, the Titans and Terra began to break out in a small argument about seeing each other again until the man told them all to hush. This was all his doing because Terra had an appointment that day, but he could tell this was the Terra that Beast Boy spoke of. "I know all about you, and I knew about your history with the Titans and your evil breakout long before Beast Boy told me."

"What?" snapped Terra "You did?"

"I have eyes haven't I? I can turn on the television, I can look out this window and see things happening five stories below."

Terra felt really stupid and wondered just how many other people would recognize her.

"Has Beast Boy been here today?" Robin asked.

"No, he hasn't." the man replied.

He sat them all down and explained why he gathered them all there and his diagnosis was they were all making Beast Boy's life way worse, for he had been told a lot from Beast Boy, and until that point he wasn't entirely sure the problem was entirely Beast Boy's fault, now he knew for sure the Titans and Terra were just as much to blame for the way they acted.

"We paid you to help Beast Boy move on." Raven said.

"That's right you did." the man said "And I've been presented with tough cases before, but in all my years I've never had one like this."

He reached over to his desk where had a tape recorder to record all of what his patients said in case he would forget or was unable to jot all the notes down. Normally he didn't like revealing their sayings like this, but in some cases it was necessary. "I think you should all hear what he had to tell me."

He pressed "Play" and Beast Boy's voice began to tell his life story, one that he had kept to himself for too long…

_Beast-Boy's actual name was Garfield Mark Logan… The Doom Patrol knew his full name; the Titans only knew his first name._

_When he was five, Garfield contracted a rare and fatal illness. His only hope was untested serum. The serum cured him, but had the unintentional side effects of turning him green, pointy ears, fangs, and his animal morphing.__ After that, his entire life to the present was shaped by hardship, tragedy, and unbearable torture…_

_Shortly after his mutation, Garfield's parents died… an accident he still believed he could have prevented and saved them, but he didn't. He lost his many foster families as well, they died too._

_The poor little guy had no one to turn to for quite some time. Every family he gained, he lost them in a very short time afterwards, wither by death or rejection._

_Out in the streets he had life hard, no one would help him, just brush him off or say mean things about him just because he was green. _

_He was fortunate become part of the Doom Patrol and have a new foster family where he donned his outfit, and his surname… Beast-Boy… but even it wasn't to last for Mento's harsh, un ethical discipline, and un-fatherly ways alienated him from the rest of the Doom Patrol, Elasti-girl seemed to be the only one who had some care but even she sided with her husband._

_Once again, he felt unloved, unwanted… and as he always was… unhappy! So he left the Doom Patrol, another foster family down the drain. He spent a long time out in the streets again until he joined up and helped form the Teen Titans._

_Here, he acted like a comic relief- Telling bad jokes, getting into mischief, but the real reason he did this was to try and hide the deep inner pain from his hardships that secretly hurt him every day, but he didn't want to get other people involved and continued to try and push it down…!_

_But even the Titans began turning on him…just like everyone else he ever knew, and he was losing connection once again, just like everyone else in his life._

_Robin: "None of us are interested…!"_

_Cyborg: "What's gotten in to you, man?"_

_Starfire: "You are behaving like a royal zarbnarf!"_

_Raven: "You're a jerk!"_

_Beast-Boy: "Always making fun of me- and when I stand up for myself, everybody's against me! They're the jerks! Nobody pushes me around! Nobody!_

_No one in the city seemed to like him too much either…_

_"Um...why is that guy green…?"_

_"And, EW… It smells like dirty laundry."_

_"Shoo! Yucky kid, get away! Go!"_

_"She's not interested."_

_"Yeah…! Get lost, Brat-Boy!"_

_No praise… No respect… No love…! Not a few measly "Thank you" for doing his best in helping to protect the city and save live; Just ridicule and mockery._

_Beast-Boy was a tragic and unsung hero who was motivated by pain, hardship, and misery, his problems just never ever stopped, and even his joking around was starting to lose its charm in making him feel better.__ Not like the others… sure they had their issues before, maybe even just as bad, but they still got to overcome all their troubles and move on… while he was still in the dark and sinking lower ever second. It was as if he just wasn't allowed to be happy or experience love either…_

_Then… he met Terra… A girl who actually liked him just for who he was… She even laughed at his jokes, and enjoyed many activities that he did, and while it was true there were many bumps in the road… for the first time… Beast-Boy felt he could really change his misery, and start anew…_

_But even after all they had been through- Terra running away… siding with Slade… turning to stone… "Things Change, Beast-Boy… The girl you want me to be is just a memory." She had returned, but faked having amnesia trying to force him to leave her as she wanted to peruse a normal life just to forget about her past… and Beast-Boy. Despite he respected her wishes… that didn't change the fact that Beast-Boy was completely devastated!_

_The one girl he ever truly could've had a connection with… his one hope of turning his misery around… she left him… just like everyone else._

The doctor stopped the recording there as the rest pretty much spoke for itself. "I can't blame him for the way he's been acting." He said "It seems to me that Beast Boy has what I call; a repetitive traumatic cycle, in which the same things just repeatedly happen to the victim regardless of what they try and do to prevent it."

The Titans and Terra felt beyond words of awful. True, at times Beast Boy was a bit of a brat, even the doctor admitted this, but it couldn't be ignored that they hadn't been doing much to help.

Terra felt the worst having caused a large majority of the negativity. "No wonder he's so upset." she said to herself.

The titans felt really bad and explained that they got into a big fight with him the other night, especially with Robin, and that he threatened to put Beast Boy in jail. "I rest my case." the man said.

The Titans began to feel maybe it best they try to apologize, but just remembered he had run away.

"Ran away…?" asked Terra in shock.

The doctor admitted he gave Beast Boy a recommendation of traveling, but only if he chose to. It was pretty obvious to him now that Beast Boy had already left. "Personally I don't think I can blame him." the man said "In condition, it wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't care to see any of you ever again. Don't you see…? A simple apology will not make up for things in this case. I can admit that Beast Boy needs to learn how to deal with things, but all of you… I think you really need to consider looking in the mirrors and realize what you've been doing and try to change it."

He then asked them all to leave. "I gave him a recommendation, and he took it. I've made my diagnosis. My work is done." He escorted them all out saying that whatever they decided to do was their decision "But in my honest opinion…" he almost regretted to say "If I had the power, I'd probably consider running you all out of town before you caused anymore grief, if it weren't for the heroic things you've done."

Then he shut the door right there.

"Well, that was… I don't even know what that was." Raven said.

"What did we miss?" asked Jackie.

"Spill it!" demanded Jillian.

"Will you two shut up!" snapped Terra.

Robin placed his hand over her shoulder telling her it wasn't worth it. He also gave her the option of coming back to help them find Beast Boy, but only if she wanted to. "Whatever you decide, we won't hold it against you."

Jackie and Jillian, like before came together and squashed Robin's hand between their shoulders. "She's not interested." growled Jackie. "Yeah, get lost, Turd-Tans!" added Jillian.

Robin wretched his hand away "That's _Titans!"_ he growled at them "And I gave her a choice."

Starfire looked ready to send the girls into space for hurting her boyfriend like that, but Terra told her it wasn't worth it and she was going with them. _"WHAT?!"_ snapped the girls. "You heard me." Terra said "I helped cause this, I'm going to help make it right. It's the only right thing to do."

She turned to the Titans was proud to declare "Terra's back!"

Robin shook her hand "You got it."

The others all felt glad, and then they headed off leaving the girls to consider making an appointment for themselves believing they were surrounded by stupid people.

The Titans and Terra returned to the tower. Terra felt strange to be setting foot in it again after a long time, but was a little surprised to see her room was emptied all except a few pieces of furniture, and the shattered remains of her mirror-box. "Oh, Beast Boy." she cried.

The others promised to put her room back together in due time, but for now they had a giant problem. They reviewed the footage form the cameras of the other night and found out Beast Boy had taken off, and even tried to tell them he was leaving but they didn't even seem to care or notice.

"Where did he get that weird outfit?" Raven wondered.

Since he didn't have his communicator on him they couldn't call him, but they did find a few sheds of fur from the Incredible Beast from the fight and tried to track him by DNA readings or body signals, but they came up with nothing, it was as if their signals were being blocked.

"You think he really doesn't want to be found?" asked Cyborg.

"It's possible." Robin agreed "Even if we do find him, we shouldn't expect a welcoming with open arms."

Still, none of them were willing to give up. They vowed to keep trying until they found him and at least try to reconcile with him even if they had to search to the very edge of the planet.

Meanwhile, somewhere, out there…

Beast Boy continued to move along on his A.T-3000. Sometimes he flew sometimes he just drove along the ground. Endlessly wandering from place to place taking time to take simple jobs to earn money, get hired by government organizations and help them solve severe problems that would spare the world form certain disaster, or just take the time to honorably help someone in need of a hero's help.

All this was done in the hopes that he would eventually forget his life with the titans, forgetting about Terra and maybe starting anew, and finally be able to move on without worry of more tragedy and heartache.

He was smarter than he looked, as well as street smart. He also decided to try and man-up and not rely so heavily on his animal-morphing which was why he had a lot of tools with him, and he also knew that if he changed into animals the titans would probably be able to track him down and take him jail like they said they would for that fight he had with Robin. Even if that wasn't the case, at the moment he had no intention of returning to Jump City, or giving the titans or Terra any more chances. They didn't need nor want him, and he didn't need nor want them likewise.

All he wanted to do was keep as far away from them as he possibly could, even if it meant traveling to the most remote corners of the Earth. Still, at some points he did feel rather lonely and would often stand up on a ledge with his moped parked by his side and gazed off into the sunset wondering where to go next.

**_(Promo)_**

**_Adventure, Drama, and Excitement run high every week when the world's high-tech moped of the future, the Advanced Tidwell-3000, sets off carrying Beast Boy on another thrilling adventure to the most remote corners of the Earth. Beast Boy dedicates himself to aiding people and countries in need, opposing enemy forces of both man and nature. His mission: Danger._**

**_Join Beast Boy every week for another exciting, dramatic episode on Television's/Fan fictions newest adventure series…_**

**_"VOYAGE TO THE EDGE OF THE EARTH"_**

**_(End Credits)_**


	3. No Child Left Behind

**EPISODE ONE**

Somewhere in the town of Bishop, a poor lady was blindfolded and being held up in an alley by some bad looking men, and one of them came forward dressed in a suit and tie and took off her blindfold. "I thought we had a little deal here?" he hissed at her.

"Please, I can't do it to her, she's just a little girl." cried the woman, but the man only smacked her in the face "Shut up! You know my rules. You're one over the limit. Now either you get rid of that little brat or am I going to have to get tough on your whole family."

He signaled one of his men, and the guy held out a switchblade and poked the woman's neck with the tip of the blade. "No! No!" sobbed the woman "Okay, I'll do it…! I'll… do… it…!"

The man in the suit laughed "I knew you'd see reason."

Through her sobs, the woman scoffed at the man "You sonva- **_(BLEEP) _**you wait until the cops get though with you!"

The other man just rolled his eyes "I ain't scared of you. Sure you can go to the cops, but you need proof. Besides…" he ordered his men to point guns at her head "You wouldn't want me to lose my temper, would you…?"

The woman couldn't answer, and so the man just took it "I knew you'd understand. Now, if that kid ain't gone by tomorrow…" he dragged his finger across his throat.

**_(Que Intro)_**

Beast Boy had gone a good ways away from Jump City on his moped. He almost wondered if this was what it was like for Terra when he first met her, and this was making it hard to forget her. He hoped it would all be behind him in due time. For now he had reached the edge of California and was giving his moped a break so it could recharge power.

He kept a little ledger which he intended to record his adventures and sat under a tree writing his first entry…

_February 21st, 2006. Somewhere outside of Bishop_

_I've come to the end of the first twenty-four hours of the voyage, and so far I am in good health. As of yet, I have no clue as where this fantastic journey will take me. As the road to healing a broken heart and trying to start anew seems long, harsh, and full of surprises and there is still the matter of keeping me properly fed which I fully intend to see done as I continue on my way._

As Beast Boy packed up his things and prepared to hit the road again, he suddenly heard the sound of tiny little sobbing. He took a look around and walked up ahead, and then he could see there under another tree from the one he was sitting under, was a little girl about six years old sobbing and clutching her doll. "Oh! Oh, my!" muttered Beast Boy as he moved in closer to the girl "Are you okay…?" he asked softly.

The girl looked up at him with red rims round her eyes. She was a little frightened at first, but Beast Boy showed her he meant no harm and even offered her the last of his food and water. The poor dear didn't even mind eating tofu, as she hadn't eaten in a bit. "There, all better now?" Beast Boy asked.

The girl nodded with a smile on her face. She put her ear to her doll's face. "Jennifer says thank you Beast Boy smiled and patted the doll's head.

The girl's name was Olivia, and she lived in Bishop which was only a few miles up the road. too."

"What are you doing way out here? Where's your mom?" he asked.

The girl explained that that her parents said they were taking her somewhere for a surprise, somewhere out of town, and then they stopped at a gas station, and then she went to use the bathroom as her parents told her too, but when she came out again, her parents had driven off and just left her all alone.

Beast Boy felt heart struck. "What kind of parents would go off and leave a kid all alone like that?"

Olivia explained that this all started when that scary man first came to her house. "Scary man…?" Beast Boy asked. Olivia nodded but she didn't know much else of anything. But she had been out on the road since the day before trying to find her way home.

If this wasn't someone asking for help, he didn't know what was. Beast Boy gladly offered to take her home, and hopefully find out more about this scary man.

Olivia sat behind Beast Boy and held on tight as he started up the moped. "Ready, kid…?"

"Ready!"

"Hang on tight! Here we go!" and they headed down the road. Beast Boy was careful not to drive too fast, but just fast enough to make it seem fun. "Wee!" cried Olivia. "Some fun, huh?" Beast Boy hollered.

When they got into town, Beast Boy immediately brought Olivia to the police station, where she was immediately recognized as another recently missing child. Her mother was called at once and she dashed to the police station almost at once. "Olivia!" she cried.

"Mommy…!"

It was a very bittersweet moment for mother and child, but the lady almost seemed more nervous than happy to have her child back. "Will someone please tell me what this is all about?" Beast Boy asked.

The police chief decided to explain that their town had been turned upside-down for the past month when a greedy and corrupted business man, name of Larry Donavan came to their town. He was an account manager known to be a little too slick and forceful towards the people of the city, highly known to be scaring families for extra fees and dirty dealings. His most devilish crime was threatening families into having no more than one child so as he wouldn't have to pay any extras and keep more money all for himself.

Most families sent their other children to live with other relatives in other cities or states, but some like Olivia weren't so lucky and got sent to foster homes, orphanages, or were forced to be abandoned.

That was so sickening that Beast Boy felt he was going to puke. "If you know he's doing this, why doesn't anyone just arrest him?"

"We have no physical proof or evidence." the chief said "Donavan's slicker than he looks. He covers his tracks so well we just have nothing to work with."

"Besides…" The mother said looking frightened "He threatens anyone who so much as even thinks about going to the police or even getting their kids back. Now he'll be after us for sure."

"Mommy, do we have to move?" asked Olivia, and before her mother could answer, Beast Boy, stepped forward "No! I'm not going to let that happen. I think maybe I should see this guy, Donavan, myself."

The mother urged him not to do it. "Many of us tried to stand up to him, and they all ended up forced out of town. That is if you're lucky he and his goons don't kill you first. Please, don't make things worse for us. Just leave town while you can." Then she dragged Olivia home with her.

Beast Boy was not willing to give up, but even the chief wouldn't tell him where he could find Donavan as it was classified information, and he agreed with the mother and suggested maybe he leave town and leave them to their own devices.

Beast Boy left the police station unable to believe what kind of city this was. Everyone terrified out of their lives, being blackmailed and threatened. He decided he was going to look into this no matter what anyone said, and just his luck, he saw a banking office down the street with the name "Donavan's" over it. "That was easy."

He started to have a little idea of how to start his little investigation.

While in his office, Donavan was reading the paper's latest headline _"Donavan Possibly Strikes Again!"_ He chuckled as he read it over and over. "Suckers…! No proof, no way."

That's when a couple of his goons came in and warned him that they had seen Olivia and her mother together. "No foolin'…?" asked Donavan, and he chuckled "Boy, some folks just don't ever get the message. Fine, we'll take care of them." He unlocked and opened a drawer in his desk and then slid the fake bottom of the drawer upward revealing a red filing folder which contained all his plans and records of dirty dealings for the people. His goon grinned wickedly at the thought of pulling off another hit, but before anything else happened, Donavan's secretary called on the intercom saying that there was someone new opening an account with him today.

Donavan had no choice but to put his plans on hold. "Show him in, please." He said in a kind-hearted voice. Then he urged his goons to leave the room quickly, and carelessly left his folder out in the open. That's when Beast Boy came in. "Mr. Donavan I presume?"

Donavan had never seen Beast Boy or any of the titans before, and was shocked at first sight by his appearance. "Uh, yeah, that's me. You're opening a new account here."

"Yeah, I just wanted a place to keep track of my earnings, and they say you're the best."

"Well, they're right." said Donavan slyly. He asked to see Beast Boy's registration form, and it all looked in order, _but really Beast Boy had just filled it out with a bunch of lies which was all part of his plan._ It said that he had moved into a house next door to Olivia's that once belonged to a family the Donavan had scared out of town and that he 27 years old and just short for his age, and he was married and had two children and was expecting a third. Donavan grinned wickedly thinking _"Fresh meat!"_

"Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, no, no, everything's all right. In fact, you're approved." He said proudly holding out his hand. "Thank you…" Beats Boy said extending his hand, but accidently knocked things off of the desk, including the red folder. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you, and he leaned down over to pick up the folder, only for Donavan to quickly snatch it. "No!" he snapped "Ohm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. This is a very important folder."

"How important is it?" Beast Boy asked nosily.

"Very important…" Donavan said "Please, forgive me again. I can clean all this up and I'll send one of my associates to your home tonight and we can arrange things further."

"Oh, good, I'll look forward to seeing him." Beast Boy said and he shook Donavan's hand and he left with a cheeky grin on his face. He had suspected that red folders was probably something out of the ordinary as he had never known folders to have that color and he purposely knocked it to the floor hoping to get a reaction like the Donavan had given.

"Took the bait like a sucker." he muttered softly.

"Took the bait like a sucker..." Donavan said to his goons, and then he instructed, Joel, one of the goons to do the old house-calling thing and present the blackmail. "You got it, boss." he said "And if he gives me any guff I could use… persuasive measures?"

Donavan nodded, and one of the other goons asked "But what about that Olivia and her family?"

"She can wait." Donavan said as he eyed Beast Boy's application "I think we just may have bought or way into a big one."

…if he only knew how right he was!

There were still a few good hours before nightfall, and Beast Boy drove by a playground, when he stopped and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Olivia…"

"Beast Boy…!" She ran over to him with a big smile on her face. "Well, someone's feeling a lot better."

Olivia said that her mom let her stay in the playground for a lot longer than usual, and earlier they had gotten ice-cream. "How's your mom been?"

Olivia's smile faded "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Mommy said she's fine, but she's been acting very strange ever since I came home." She suddenly looked worried "Mommy told me she we might be moving after all. That's why I'm here with my friends."

Beast Boy felt her agony of the thought of having to leave her home and the things she loved behind all because of a greedy and crooked man was just too much. "I don't want to move, and Jenifer doesn't want to, and neither do my friends." said Olivia. Beast Boy put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and smiled at her "Maybe you won't have to."

Olivia hoped so, and suddenly she heard her mother call. "Bye bye…" she said before leaving. Beast Boy waved until she was out of sight. She was such a sweet kid, and later on he sat in a lonely area and wrote in his ledger.

_My plan has been set into motion and my trap has been baited. I am now only more determined to make these bad guys squirm and put them out of action for Olivia's sake as well as for the sakes of other good people in this town, and yet I can't shake off this dreadful feeling that I only hope that I am not only going to make things far worse. Olivia and her family have been through hard times suffering under the power of these men, and so have others._

_I just hope that I know what I'm doing! _

That night, Joel drove down Olivia's neighborhood and up to the house opposite of hers, all the lights were on, yet the all the drapes were shut. Joel checked to make sure he had all the paper work, and then tapped his jacket where he kept a gun in a holster in case things got ugly. "Is going for the kill…" he snickered sinisterly as he walked up to the door, but found it was already open and inside it was all empty and dusty. Joel took a few steps inside the empty house and suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and there was Beast Boy pointing his own gun at him. "Don't move!" he said "Put 'em up!"

Joel shakily let his files fall to the floor and put his hands up. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you." he said.

"That makes two of us." Beast Boy said as he stepped closer and took his gun away from him, and he cut to the chase that he knew about Donavan "And now you're going to tell me- What's so special about the red folder he's got?"

"I… I don't what you're talking about." Joel said trying to weasel out of it, but it wasn't until Beast Boy walked right up to him and pointed his gun directly at his face. "All right… all right!" cried Joel and he explained about the folder containing all of Donavan's schemes and plans to make more people suffer so he could make even more money. "Where does he keep it?" Beast Boy asked "You better answer me."

Joel gulped nervously and answered "In the top right-hand drawer on his desk at the office, but only he has the key, and you'll never be able to get to it, Donavan's taken out guys way bigger than you."

Beast Boy didn't seem to care about that. However, as he couldn't have Joel running off to tell anyone. He used his rope and tied Joel up tightly, gagged his mouth with a cloth, and stuffed him into an empty closet that was so narrow he barely fit inside. "You just better not have been lying to me, dude, or I'm coming right back."

He shut the closet door, and turned out all the lights, and just before he left for Donavan's office he took one final precaution and used his pocket knife to slash the tires of Joel's car so even if in the un-likely event he'd get out he wouldn't get anywhere too fast. Beast Boy couldn't help but softly peck the blade of his knife "I love this thing."

Upon arriving near Donavan's place, Donavan and his goons were closing down for the night. "Joel sure is taking his sweet time." one of the goons said. "Ah, don't worry about it. He knows what he's doing. That green guy's going to make our day soon enough."

Soon all the men had left and all the co-workers and the place closed down, but Beast Boy had been hiding in the back of the building waiting for his moment to strike. It would have been much easier to just turn into a lizard and slip through the air ducts, but that would alert the Titans, plus he was doing well so far without using his animals.

He waited ten extra minutes in case anyone had forgotten something and would have come back. When no one came he crept to the window of Donavan's office, and it was defiantly locked, but nothing he couldn't fix. "I can't believe I'm doing this; breaking and entering a banking office." he muttered to himself. "Well, at least it's for good reason."

He grabbed his utility-tool and flipped out the small glass cutter, and sliced the glass off of the window. He hoped he wasn't setting off any alarms as he crawled through and into Donavan's office. There was no one there as Donavan didn't believe in hiring night-watchmen to save money.

Using a small flashlight from his equipment belt, Beast Boy found the drawer he was looking for and managed to pick the lock with his utility-tool and open it. He searched through the files and folders and by chance he discovered the secret bottom of the drawer where the red folder lay. "Hello, hello." he whispered cheekily and he looked at all the papers and documents. So many evil schemes and dirty earnings, names addresses and plans to blackmail them. Donavan was even nutty enough to draw playfully little blueprints of his himself springing his plan into action, and end up running off with loads of cash while the family he robbed suffered in the streets.

Beast Boy had to the get this to the police and fast, knowing this would be all the proof they needed to lock that scumbag up for a long time. He kept the file within his jacket and crawled back out the window. He first planned to stop at Olivia's place first to present her and her family the good news, and bring them along to back up the stories as their names and plans for them were contained in the folder too, but upon his arrival he noticed the door to Olivia's house was wide open and the windows were smashed. "Oh, no…!"

He dashed inside to find the place had been ransacked as if there were a fight, and he even found Jenifer lying on the ground. Then the phone rang, and the caller I.D read "Mr. You Know Who."

Beast Boy didn't have to guess who was calling and that it was indeed for him. He answered it "Hello…?"

Donavan snickered sinisterly "You're a pretty wise guy, ya know that?"

Beast Boy felt his anger rising and he demanded to know "What have you done with Olivia and her family?"

"You really wanna know what's happened to that little brat?" Donavan teased "Tell you what, you come down here and you'll see what's happened, and you make sure you've got my folder with you."

He gave Beast Boy the instructions on where to drive, and that he only one hour to make it. "Oh, and one last thing, don't bother going to the cops, or I'll just forget the hour and… well you know what I've got planned. It's in my folder after all." and then he hung up.

Beast Boy already knew exactly what Donavan was up to, and the place he was supposed to go was an old abandoned warehouse in a vacant lot on the other side of town. He only had one hour, but he knew if he were to rush in there now, he'd be walking right into a trap. Not to mention he knew how people like Donavan were craftier than they seemed.

He needed a plan…

Luckily, Olivia's father happened to be a town planner, and he had images of the location and warehouse as plans he had to fix the area up. Beast Boy found more than just an old rotted building, but lots of old construction machines, unsafe foundations. He felt that maybe he could use it to his advantage, but it was going to be risky.

Luckily he had the remote control for his moped, and when he checked in the vacant house next door, he found that Joel had escaped, but did leave behind his rope which he would need. HE also saw inside of Olivia's father's home office and found something else very useful that would help in his plan.

An hour later he had parked his moped away from the old warehouse and went the rest of the way on foot so as to avoid suspicion, but he did leave the engines running. Then, with his equipment in one hand and the red folder in the other, he crept into the building and saw that everything was just as he hoped it would be in the area. Now all he needed was to find Olivia and her family.

He couldn't find them, but he did find Donavan and his four goons, Joel included. Two of the goons ran to the door behind Beast Boy in case he tried to make a run for it. "And so here he is, the kid who's tryin' to be a hero." Donavan teased.

Beast Boy was not impressed but he threw down his equipment belt with most of his tools on it.

"Well, well, I didn't even have to tell you to do that." Donavan joked, but he didn't realize that with his, now, free hand, he reached behind him and fiddle with the remote control for his moped. The goons far behind him didn't notice because of his cape.

Far from the warehouse the moped started up all on its, and Beast Boy skillfully made it hover towards a shaky tower made of rusted pipes on the roof of the warehouse and just neat the glass ceiling above Donavan.

The men were fare too distracted to notice.

"Now, hand over the file!"

"First thing's first." snapped Beast Boy "Where are they?"

"Can't you tell…?" mocked Donavan as he pointed upward… at a large metal box that was just near the edge. Just as Beast Boy read in the file, Donavan had planned to put Olivia and her entire family inside the box with a bomb wired to the door so if they tried to open it the bomb would explode and knock the crate down to the ground. The family would die from either the blast or the crash.

"You got ten seconds, kid." said Donavan as he held up a remote-control box. "Or I press the button, and bye-bye. So what's it going to be?"

Beast Boy quietly reached into his jacket and held out the folder, and he slid it across the floor into Donavan's hand. "Now, let them go!" Beast Boy said.

Donavan only snickered and then laughed hard "I got a better idea, why don't you go up there and join them." And he ordered his men to grab Beast Boy, but Beast Boy quickly tapped his remote, forcing his moped to push against the weak tower on the roof, toppling it over on the glass ceiling sending small shards of glass and large pipes raining down on the men, The two mean behind Beast Boy reached for their guns ready to shoot him, but Beast Boy whirled round and threw a couple kitchen knives he had borrowed from Olivia's kitchen, at the men knocking their guns away, and giving him plenty of time to retrieve his equipment belt, and go after the men.

Joel was the first to go after Beast Boy, but he was no match for Beast Boy's martial art skills. He always had kept well ready if any time his animal morphing would be useless, or unnecessary like now. Joel got kicked and punched, and knocked out cold right over a pile of empty cardboard boxes.

The two men in the back tried ganging up on him from either side, but typically, Beast Boy managed to outsmart them and caused them to punch-out each other. "Seriously…? It had to come to that?" he asked in dismay.

Donavan and his last goon managed to struggle free from the fallen mess. While Donavan tried to make a break for it, Beast Boy was left to face with the last goon. Both of them ducked down on opposite sides of crates and other piles of junk with their guns ready, both of them fire at each other and doing their best to keep out of the others sights. Suddenly, Beast Boy caught a glimpse of an old small wrecking-ball hanging loosely over just near where the goon was and the chains holding the ball looked so old and rusted…!

"Give it up, kid!" shouted the goon.

"You mean down…!" shouted Beast Boy and he fired at the rusted chains holding the ball, actually breaking them in that one shot. The large ball crashed down at the floor near the goon, shifting the floorboards he stood on like a seesaw, sending him soaring hard into a steel wall and knocking him out.

Beast Boy chuckled, and then turned round and gazed upward as he saw Donavan running across a steel bridge trying to make a getaway from another entry-point. "Oh, no you don't!" Beast Boy then used his remote to bring his moped down to him and he quickly rode it up to the bridge right before Donavan. The man tried to run the other way, but Beast Boy chased him down tackling him hard and ramming punches at his face. Donavan kicked him off and grabbed his red folder. "Nice try, kid, but like I say…" he said as he grabbed a cigarette lighter and burned it along with all the papers and stuff inside it "No proof, no way!"

Beast Boy growled fiercely, but noticed where he was standing, just near his crate with the bomb on it, and the bridge where he stood seemed pretty shaky. He got to his feet and swiftly lassoed the rope to an old beam in center of the distance between him and Donavan, and pulled hard causing the beam to come crashing down on the bridge, braking it in half and causing Donavan's half to teeter and he slipped off and fell to the floor, and the crate slipped off the edge and almost fell right on top of him, but he managed to crawl away from it just in time, but the impact made the bomb explode and the force of the explosion tossed the crate, with its doors open to fall perfectly on top of him sealing him inside, and he couldn't push the heavy thing over.

With all the men knocked out, Beast Boy went back down to the floor and listened quietly and he could hear the soft muffled sounds of moaning coming from an old storage closet on the far side of the place. Inside, Olivia, her folks and her big sister were all bound and gagged, just as Beast Boy suspected.

He knew guys like Donavan, who cared so much about money than other things that it left them totally clueless to minor details. Even though the file read that he had locked the family in the rigged crate, Beast knew that Donavan knew that he knew that, and couldn't risk his bargaining chip. "Besides, if you really were in the crate, then why didn't I hear any sounds coming from it, or any bumping and thumping?"

He freed the family, and they were all so relieved to be all safe and well, but they all felt saddened that Donavan burned the evidence they needed. "You mean… this evidence?" Beast Boy said as he pulled out the red folder from his jacket with all the evidence in it.

While he was at Olivia's house, he saw that her dad had the same red color folders in his home office, so he gave Donavan a fake one filled with nothing but blank papers. Too bad Donavan was so blinded by his greed and lust to even check it. "To beat a trickster use trickery." he gloated. "Oh, and guess what else I found at the house…" he said as he held out the doll "Ta-da."

"Jenifer!" cried Olivia as she snatched her doll and smothered it so, but then hugged Beast Boy warmly in thanks. Beast Boy hugged her back and said with a smirk "I love it when a plan comes together." And he wondered "Where have I heard that before?"

The next day Beast Boy wrote in his ledger…

_After bringing the evidence to the police, Donavan and his goons were sent packing right into the slammer, which brought an end to their terror and all the debts were erased, and the people of the town could live normal lives again. It is also highly expected that some of the recent runaway will return safely to their homes._

_As for me, I received quite the well-earned reception. The people of the city as well as the mayor honored me as a hero for helping out and paid me a little extra cash as a reward. However, this came with an unfortunate problem as the whole thing was shown live on the coast-coast news. I was given no choice but to flee almost immediately, but I couldn't just go without saying goodbye to a special little friend._

Beast Boy had stopped by Olivia's house to tell her goodbye. "Do you really got to go?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. "But why…?"

"It's just… well… I have to move on and let go of things. That's what people are always telling me. Besides, I can't just stay in one place forever, and what if there are others out there who need help?"

Olivia understood, but she really felt like crying as she hugged him warmly "I'm really going to miss you, and so will Jenifer."

Beast Boy could help but chuckle and pat the doll's head. "I'll miss you both too."

Beast Boy's fears were well answered as the Titans had seen the live broadcast and knew that he was in Bishop. They flew over in the T-ship pretty fast and tried to scan around for him, but to no avail for he was still wearing those super shades and different material clothing. Even Raven couldn't sense where he was in the city.

Terra even resorted to go around showing a picture of Beast Boy to some of the people and asking if they had seen him. Almost everyone said that they had seen him but not recently, and finally one man said he had seen him "The guy just got on his weird bike and headed out of town. Seemed pretty desperate to get out of here, come to think."

"Did you see which direction he went in?" asked Robin.

"Heck if I know." replied the man. The Titans felt bad, but they had a feeling this was to be expected, if Beast Boy knew the news filming was live and they would possibly be able to find him giving him plenty of time to flee. "Let's keep looking!" Terra suggested "He was just here."

"Terra, that was hours ago." Robin said.

"Yeah, he could be a hundred miles away by now with that moped of his." said Raven.

Terra felt really upset, but Starfire urged her not to despair "We will keep looking until we managed to catch up with him." she said.

"Right on…" agreed Cyborg. "It's not like he can actually run form us forever… can he?"

As for Beast Boy, he just kept rolling along down the road on his moped. Wherever he was going, or whatever he would do next, only time would tell.

**_(Promo)_**

**_Be sure to join us next week as Beast Boy is brought before a United States government who require his in thwarted a massive planned attack on all of America._**

**_[BB] "Why must I get involved in this?"_**

**_[Man] "Because if you don't all of America is doomed to die!"_**

**_(Gun fight)_**

**_(Sneaking around)_**

**_(Beast Boy gets caught)_**

**_[Evil Man] "I do not know how you managed to sneak in here, Beast Boy, but I can assure you, you won't live to regret it."_**

**_Tune in next week for "Drafted" on Voyage to the Edge of the Earth, right here on this channel/story._**

**_(End credits)_**


	4. Drafted

**EPISODE TWO**

Las Vegas, Nevada. A city that never really slept, or so it was said. A place where gambling and betting could really make wild dreams come true if played carefully, unless one was underage, like Beast Boy. He knew he couldn't get into any of the casinos, which was a drag because he was hoping he would have been able to double or triple the money he had to keep his cash supply going for a while. For the moment he sat near an alley and wrote in his ledger.

_With my money supply dwindling, and my lack of options, it is becoming more and more positive that I may have to resort to drastic actions to survive, such as eating out of dumpsters or hanging around in soup kitchens. I would never in a million years think of stealing, however, if it means my only way of survival perhaps it shall be. I only hope it does not have to come to that_

Then he noticed across the street a lot of people were gathered round a guy doing one of those old shady card games in the street. "Just pick the ace of hearts and double your cash." he said.

Beast Boy moved up closer thinking that maybe he could win some extra cash, but he knew that games like this were not to be trusted. He moved right up front past the crowds and his suspicions when he noticed that nobody seemed to be winning. Not even a pretty lady who took a look at Beast Boy and winked at him. She placed a fifty-dollar bill at the dealer table, and took a pick, she lost.

Beast Boy just couldn't resist, and as the dealer packed the money away he swiftly turned over all the cards to reveal there was no Ace-of-Hearts at all. "Ha! Busted!" snapped Beast Boy and the crowds began to boo and hoot at the dealer, but the dealer saw this as his chance to make a break for it, and Beast Boy chased him down the alley.

The man wandered through the alley, tipping over trash cans which Beast Boy skillfully leapt right over. The chase carried on through an abandoned building, and up to the rooftops. The man leapt from rooftop to rooftop, but still Beast Boy was there behind him.

Eventually the man pulled out a gun ready to fire at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy quickly threw his knife at the man's hand knocking the gun away, and lassoing him with his rope.

Before long he brought him back to the street and called the police. The man was forced to give back all the dirty money he had ripped off of the people. The cops thanked Beast Boy and so did many of the people. "Had to be done." He said "Well, so-long." and he left.

But as the police prepared to bring the man away to jail, a black limousine parked in front of the police cruiser, a man in a suit came out along with that strange lady who winked at Beast Boy in the crowd, and explained everything to the cops… that the man was actually working for them and did his job. They all promised that all the people would get their money back. So the dealer was set free, the cops drove away, and the man and lady had seen everything. "Looks like our search is over." said the man to the lady "You know what to do?"

His partner nodded and tipped her hat "He won't have the right to refuse."

**_(Que Intro)_**

Beast Boy stopped at a diner to get some grub. Even after busted that card shark in the streets he still hadn't found much of a job, and after paying for his salad and root-beer he wasn't sure if he had enough money to buy himself a bagel come the next morning. He even asked the people at the diner if they were looking for help, only to be gently turned down and told they were already stacked on staff.

Beast Boy sighed heavily.

After he left, he was about to regrow his moped and takeoff, when a limousine stopped at the curb near him. The window rolled down, and there was that strange lady from the card shark's alley. "H there, Mister Hero."

"Um… hi…" Beast Boy said nervously and he tried to walk past but the driver kept pulling the limo back and forth, blocking him every way. "Um, ya mind?"

The lady tipped her hat at him "Just wanted to thank you personally for helping me get my money back." She said as she held out a wad of cash for him to take. Beast Boy, unable to refuse, reached in to take it, and suddenly, a puff of sleeping gas fired from the lady's ring sending him out like a light.

When he awoke, he found himself lying on a sofa in a dark office. "Where… where am I? What's going on?"

A man who sat in a chair at a desk assured him to calm down, and next to him stood that lady, now dressed in a black spy-like suit without her hat and shades. They introduced themselves as Agents Mervin Gray and Selena Johnson, and they ran a secret organization dedicated to aiding the United States government.

They hired that guy being the card shark to test people out because they were in desperate need of help for a super mission, and Beast Boy passed the test. "Why should I get involved in this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because if you don't, all of America is doomed to die!" said Mervin.

This worried Beast Boy and Selena then showed him images and a profile of a man by the name of Gunter Karan, a man from overseas, and they explained how years ago he tried to enlist in the service but was rejected due to bad conduct and poor test results. Gunter insisted that he was still idealistic with his super skills and genius plans but his ego got him nowhere. Gunter merely and wrongfully judged the agency not wanting him because he was not a full-blooded American and he vowed vengeance and sought to bring all of America to its knees.

He gathered up an army of his countrymen and, over the years, attempted many homicidal crimes. The agency managed to thwart him and capture many of his men, while Gunter always escaped. Now, recently, they had received reports that he was up to something really, really big that would bring America to the brink of such a disaster that millions of people were likely to die. "If we could only find where he's operating from, we could put him out of action for good." Selena said

Beast Boy pretty much guessed the rest "And you want me to be some sort of spy to help you infiltrate him and weaken his forces. Is that it?"

Mervin nodded "He knows all of our agents; he won't suspect that we've hired someone off of the street, particularly one like you, all green. We saw you in action against our card shark setup, and you've got all the skills we're basically looking for. Will you help us?"

Beast Boy still didn't know, but once he was told that he would be paid very handsomely, and that all this would be held in the strictest confidence so no one would know of it, "When do I begin?" he asked with a smirk.

All the next day, Beast Boy went over briefings, and was told that one of Gunter's agents would be spending the night at Caesar's Palace. Beast Boy's mission phase-one was to enter and try to confront the agent and possibly squeeze any information.

They provided him with a fake idea and a membership pass at the palace so he'd be able to waltz right in without worry. Selena would go with him as an escort in case things too ugly. She and Beast Boy were to pose as a married couple stopping in Vegas on their honeymoon, and finally, Beast boy was provided with one of the sweetest things he could ever have asked for, a licence to kill, just like in the movies.

"Well, keep in mind kid, this isn't a movie." Mervin said "Millions of lives may well be depending on you."

That night, Beast Boy and Selena were on their way to Caesar's, formally dressed of course, and Beast Boy was still wearing his shades to avoid detection by outside equipment or forces. He liked the way be looked in his new tux, and still had his weapons and stuff, but he really felt nervous wandering into the most expensive casino like this. "Just relax." Selena said as she fixed up her makeup "I've done these tons of times. In the meantime just keep up the act."

"You got it… darling." He teased.

Upon arriving, Beast Boy could hardly believe the size of the place from the outside. He saw shopping malls smaller than it was, and his membership card went through perfectly and the people fell for the trick. Though some of them though he kind of short to be an adult. "It's just a medical condition." He would say "That's why I'm green too."

They walked through the casino arm-in-arm. Selena lead Beast Boy to a blackjack table where reports said the agent they sought was. It didn't take much to recognize who they were after among the other players- a man with black facial hair and with a slick expression on his face. "Mind if we join you…?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"Not at all." the man said slyly.

As they played, and bet their money, the man seemed to be doing pretty well, almost too well as if he we're cheating, but Beast Boy managed to play slyly too. He, Selena, and the man seemed to be perfectly equal in skills. "I must say…" the man said "It's been a while since I had a most worthy opponent. You come here often."

"Why, no, this is our first time here…" Beast Boy said. "We just got married a week ago and we're traveling the world. Aren't we dear?"

His pretend wife nodded and flirted with him "I like when you act so serious."

"But tell us, what exactly are you into these days?"

The man simply leaned in and said "I don't think you'd understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I shall adjourn to the men's room."

All through the game Beast Boy and Selena held their hands under the table where people wouldn't see, and spoke in Morse by tapping each other's wrists with their fingers. Beast Boy said he was going to follow him.

"I think I can hear nature calling me as well." he said as he excused himself from the table. While he was gone, Selena reached into her handbag and pulled out a single caplet. "I often get headaches." She said to everyone as she swallowed the pill.

He casually walked down the long corridor to the bathroom keeping the man in his sights while keeping out of sight as well. As he suspected, the man didn't head into the bathroom, but rather out the door next to it clearly marked "No Exit"

He waited a moment, and then slowly crept up to the door and opened it a tiny crack. There wasn't much outside but the back alley where the dumpsters were, and the man was nowhere to be seen.

He looked to make sure than no one was watching and got out his radio-transmitter which was attuned to Selena's receiver in her diamond-earrings.

Selena, pretending to scratch her ear, pressed a small and unseen button on her earing once, meaning she got the message. Then she tapped it three times telling him to investigate.

Beast Boy acknowledged and quietly slipped out the door. It was dark and creepy in the alley, with all the city and neon lights a way on the other side of the massive building. Beast Boy pulled out his gun and continued forward. Her heard a small creaking sound and whirled around pointing his gun, and when he turned back round the other way… WHAMM! Somebody whapped him on the head with a solid club and knocked him out cold.

He was then taken to a secret location somewhere outside Las Vegas, in the vast desert.

When Beast Boy awoke he found he was bound by strong manacles on a flat table in a dark room, he had been stripped of all his weapons, even the A.T-3000 and his remote control were encased in a glass box far ahead of him, and a man stood in the shadows chuckling "Well, well, well. So the sleeping baby has finally woken from his nap."

He stepped into the light and revealed himself to be that same man from the casino. He was no agent, he was indeed Gunter Karan. He was only at the casino to receive safe word from his agent, the card-dealer. The cards were so arranged and dealt that the way they were received by the players told him that everything was ready for his master plan to begin.

"I don't understand." Beast Boy said "You don't look anything like your profile."

"I know… amazing what plastic surgery can do in this country, but that is nothing compared to what I intend to do for it, or rather to it."

Beast Boy tried to jerk himself out of the chains, but Gunter assured him that escape was impossible. "You have been stripped of all your weapons, and I know about your power to become animals. They will not help you either."

As much as Beast Boy didn't intend to use his animal morphing, he was told that while he was unconscious he was slipped a drug that was used to keep animals at bay, in the case of Beast Boy he wouldn't be able to morph even if he wanted to.

Gunter then pressed a switch at his desk which flipped open the blinds behind him revealing his main control ops with all his followers and programmers working hard on their ultimate project. "Is it not beautiful…?" Gunter asked "For years technology has been the god of this planet, particularly America. Without it, life would be virtually impossible, but thanks to my genius mind, I can become a god above that one."

His master computers were attuned to every kind of system imaginable across the country. He would be able to control everything that ran on digital or electrical technology, including make it go crazy. He could cause power plants to melt down, planes and other aircraft to fall from the sky. Electrical systems in buildings all over to go so crazy they would cause massive chaos and hazards to the people. He could even electronically rob banks. He'd have virtually all the money everywhere.

Most of the people would die in the chaos, and those that didn't would spend the rest of their lives in misery and fear. While his base was perfectly shielded against all this, no one could detect him at all inside the base.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh "And all because you didn't get to be a spy."

"Not really…" replied Gunter calmly "I have been shoved around all my life. Even in my home country- One idea rejected, another one scrapped, losing jobs, and cast aside. I could have done so much with my genius ideas, and maybe improve the world, and help people. What do I get for it, crap! All of it; crap! So, I decide… enough is enough. Let them realize their mistake and show them how powerful I can really be."

Beast Boy only laughed so more "As cool as this all seems… I have to say, you are just **_(BLEEP)_** crazy!"

"Mm, yes…" Gunter said "But I think we have said enough." He snapped his fingers and two of his cronies came to lift up Beast Boy on the board and carry him into a chamber on the far side of the room. There inside was Selena, strapped to another board. She was just waking up and she felt very groggy, but she remembered what happened…

After she hadn't heard from Beast Boy, or Gunter hadn't returned for some time, she excused herself to go to the bathroom, but got rushed in the hallway by two men was chloroformed.

"Oh, please…" Gunter said "You think I've not grown wise to you little dress-up game? No matter though." He turned and left the chamber with his cronies sealing Beast Boy and Selena. "This is one of those deathly situation scenes, isn't it?" said Beast Boy, and he was right as the chamber lit up and a two lasers at the far side of room slowly began to fire two powerful beams that were slowly making their way towards them. The manacles were too tight to break of, neither of them had any weapons they would use, and Beast Boy was still powerless to turn into animals.

The lasers were getting closer and burning trails on the floor as they moved.

"Good thing I know my movies…" Beast Boy said and he told Selena that the lenses on his shades were made a special material that could actually deflect flashes and bright beams.

Selena caught onto his idea, and remembering her yoga classes, she lay flat on her board and began to take really deep yet soft breaths in… and out… in… and out, very slowly and carefully with each breathe, and it seemed as if she was turning into soft jelly making it easy for her to slip her arms out of the manacles. "Slick and beautiful- Why are you single?"

Selena chuckled softly and then reached over and grabbed Beast Boy's shades. He didn't mind as they were saving themselves, and the Titans couldn't detect him inside the building.

Selena had to wait until the lasers were close enough, and then positioned the shades carefully at a precise angle. Sure enough, as promised, the lenses deflected the beams at the perfect angle so the beams cut through all the other manacles and then back to the projectors blowing them out, and the shades weren't even scratched. "Wonder where I can get a pair of these?" Selena muttered.

Beast Boy smirked and took his shades back. They were not in the clear yet, now they had to get past the guards at the door. "This is kiddy play." Selena said

"…Totally!" Beast Boy agreed, and he playfully tapped on the door, and, as expected, the guards were startled, gazed inside, were shocked to find the prisoners gone, opened the door and were tripped up and beaten out cold.

No one else was around, and Beast Boy quickly explained to Selena where they were and what was going on. Luckily, Selena informed them that help was defiantly on the way. She didn't have time to explain though as it was vital to stall Gunter and his men before they went ahead with their plans.

Beast Boy saw the case with his weapons and moped was unguarded. "I've got to get my weapons back. I won't stand a chance without them." He was about to go for them when he suddenly realized the case was probably hooked to an alarm system. "Um, kid, we _want it_ to go off." Selena said "It'll help distract them."

Beast Boy felt silly for a moment, and then busted the glass open, and indeed setting off the alarms.

Gunter heard the alarms in the main control ops, and called for his swat team. "Make sure they do not reach this room." he ordered.

The men ran down the halls and corridors armed to the teeth while Beast Boy and Selena snuck around. "I've got to try and find the front gates." she said "You try and slip around and find the control ops, and don't be afraid to shoot the people."

"I'm licensed, remember?" Beast Boy said as he clicked his gun "You, just be careful."

"Hey, I'm the experienced one, remember." She teased before heading off down one way and Beast Boy headed down the other. "There he is!" shouted a guard and they began to chase him as Beast Boy shot a few of them dead and he slipped around the place. Several more guards came after him only to be shot dead, and Beast Boy managed to make it through the doors with a key card he swiped.

He managed to give the men the slip, and as long as he had his shades on, their computers and security systems couldn't detect him.

Beast Boy crawled through the air ducts quietly while searching for the main control ops. He could soon hear Gunter's voice. He was scolding his guards for losing track of the spies. They knew where Selena was and were already chasing her outside in the desert lands, but Beast Boy was nowhere to be found or detected.

He crawled carefully towards the direction of the voices, and was soon directly over Gunter's area at the control ops. "We will find him sir."

"No, there is no need." Gunter said "I have a feeling he will turn up."

Gunter then looked up and noticed the large ducts above him were shifting ever so slightly. "Hmm…" and he turned on the air conditioning sending powerful gusts through the shafts.

Beast Boy just couldn't hold on and was blown backward and fell through a hole in the shaft right into the control ops near Gunter and was held at gunpoint by the guards. "There. What did I tell you?" Gunter smirked.

Beast Boy glared angrily at Gunter, and Gunter simply snickered sinisterly. "I do not know how you managed to sneak in here, Beast Boy, but I can assure you, you won't live to regret it."

He didn't plan on having Beast Boy killed just that minute, and decided to keep him alive so he could witness the big moment. "Throw the switch." Gunter ordered.

With the master switch thrown, the system began to charge up and very slowly but surely, Gunter's plan was thrown into action, all over Las Vegas the neon signs began to go crazy, and the electronic systems too for computers, cash registry, and everything else, even home appliances and televisions went gaga!

The power was only weak now, but it would build up, and continue to spread across the entire country, and then the real chaos would begin as was indicated by a countdown timer counting down from five minutes. Beast Boy couldn't let this happen, but he didn't know what else to do at this point. "You'll never get away with this."

Gunter simply sighed "I do wish people would write you good-guys a new line, that one is getting so tired. And don't even think, for one minute, that your friends at the agency will save you. Most of their equipment is run by digital and electrical powers."

Beast Boy realized this "Meaning they won't be able to make it out here. They'll die along with everyone else."

"Yes…" chuckled Gunter "A truly magnificent plan. Finally, the Americans will rue the day they denied me of my greatness and my desire to help them."

Suddenly, the whole building shook violently and the alarms sounded. "What is that?" snapped Gunter. "On-screen…!"

He was soon shown that whole swats of the agents led by Selena and Mervin were outside battling with the guards and sentries, and suddenly, KAPOW! The main doors to the control ops were blown wide open in a huge explosion, frightening Gunter's workers and they all backed up and leapt out of the way as a team of agents dashed right in, and a massive gunfight ensued.

Beast Boy saw this as his chance, and he attacked the guards, breaking out of their grip and knocked their guns away. Gunter saw this as his chance to make a getaway, but Beast Boy chased him all over the place, while shooting out any guards that tried to shoot at him.

Gunter reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gun and ducted round a corner. He waited a moment then turned right around and shot at Beast Boy, knocking his gun out of his hand. Gunter then leapt out in the open ready to shoot at Beast Boy only to have him throw an ashtray lying on the floor at his hand and knocking his gun away. "I don't need a gun to beat you, Brat Boy!" he snarled.

Something inside of Beast Boy snapped when he heard the words "Brat Boy"…

"Oh… it is so on!" and he rushed at Gunter in a big brawl, keeping well in mind that the countdown was still going before the electrical-currents would start the chaos, but every time he tried to make a break for the consoles, Gunter jumped on him and the fight resumed "Give it up!" he shouted as he continued to throw his fists in anger.

"Never!" shouted Beast Boy and kicked him hard in the chest, slamming him against another console so hard that the console began to short circuit and shock him violently, triggering a chain reaction that began to overload all the systems in the entire building, as well as to the master-console.

All the wiring in the building was starting to blow and spark. It didn't take much to realize what was going on. "Everybody out, this whole place is going to blow!" shouted Beast Boy. Everyone began to run in panic for the nearest exit, leaving all the dead guards behind as there was no point in carrying them.

Some of the guards however, still put up a fight and some tried to prevent the agents from leaving. Worst of all, even after from his shocking, Gunter was still able to get back up and hold Beast Boy back hard. "Don't be a fool! You've lost."

"It is you who are the fool!" growled Gunter "If I'm to lose, at least you will go down with me." And he did his best to hold him down as the base began to break up.

Beast Boy then saw his gun lying near him and just able to reach it he swung it right across Gunter's face, knocking him out cold. "Sorry that comes with a blow." he joked as he struggled to his feet and sheathed his gun.

That's when Selena and a couple of fellow agents came in to help him get to the exit with Gunter in tow. "Hurry up! This place is going up any second!" she cried.

They made it outside and ran for their lives as the whole mountain-formation, which housed the base, went up like a bomb and collapsed into the ground, and with its destruction, the massive electrical failure across the country ceased, and everything was okay before any real damage or chaos happened.

By daybreak, all was well taken care of. Gunter and all his surviving cronies were already in jail waiting for their trial, which most assumed would end with either life in prison, or death.

When Beast Boy asked how Mervin and Selena managed to track down the base, Selena explained that the pill she swallowed at the casino was a special transmitter. The agency homed in on her signal and traced it across the desert when she was captured and brought to the base. Even after enter the base and becoming undetectable, the base was found anyway, and once she got out she was transmitting again and she old Mervin to send reinforcements, and it was a good thing that they had old army vehicles and aircraft that didn't require electronics or digital equipment to function, making them immune to the power surge.

Now, safely back at the agency building, Beast Boy was tested and confirmed that the drug he was slipped had expired, meaning he could turn into animals again, which he chose not to. He was paid not too shabby for his assistance; he even got to keep his earnings from the casino. "You've earned it, kid." Mervin said "Just our way of saying thanks for all you've done for us and the country."

Beast Boy smiled in thanks.

"Are you sure you won't stick around awhile longer?" Selena asked.

"Thanks, but I really should move on; but thanks for everything."

Selena and Mervin nodded, and they also agreed to let other secret agencies they knew of about Beast Boy's actions so if ever they needed help, and Beast Boy needed a job, they'd let him know. It was all kept in good secrecy between secret agents, and Beast Boy gave his word he wouldn't tell a soul about it either.

He did make sure to record in his ledger though, but he gave no details of his adventure whatsoever.

_With the amount of money that I earned from my… temporary, yet extraordinary job, I can rest assured that at least I won't starve to death, and perhaps someday if I keep it up and make all the right moves, I can finally live in the peace in comfort that I long for. Until that day arrives it's best that I keep on going on my journey no matter whom or what comes my way._

With that settled, he mounted his moped, and took off into the skies taking one last good look at Las Vegas before heading off to who knew where.

**_(Promo)_**

**_Come along next week when the Titans decide to invoke a sure-fire strategy to help them find Beast Boy._**

**_[Robin] "Hopefully someone will notify us and give us any information we need._**

**_[BB] "No way…! It can't be!"_**

**_(A poster of Beast Boy)_**

**_(Beast Boy is spotted and chased around until he is helped by a poor woman)_**

**_[Woman] "They won't find you here for a while. You can trust me."_**

**_(The police come and chase BB and the lady)_**

**_[Man]: "Don't let them get away!"_**

**_Join us next week for "Most Wanted" on Voyage to the Edge of the Earth, here on this channel/story._**

**_(End credits)_**


	5. Most Wanted

**EPISODE THREE**

It had been a whole week since he had just run off and abandoned them. He was out there someone, all alone, and still undetectable!

The Titans were now sitting in the lounge one day, all of them feeling a little droopy and not in the mood for their regular activities, especially Terra who just took her usual place standing on the roof of the tower and gazing out to as far as her eyes could see wondering where he was and if he was even okay, and at the same time arguing with her inner-self.

_"You broke his heart. You drove him away. You've only got yourself to blame for this. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to be with you anymore, not after what you did." _And she saw flashbacks of all the times she spent with Beast Boy including the part where she claimed…

_"You were the best friend that I ever had."_

Only to arrive at her former school and the part where he reached out to her and all she did was push him aside.

_"You're my friend. You're a teen titan."_

_"You're wrong!"_

_"Why can't things go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."_

_"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!"_

_"Come with me."_

_"You go. You're the teen titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied!"_

Terra woke up, enraged and appalled by her own actions, and in a scream rage she angrily kicked a small rock near her foot hard and sent it flying over the roof and falling into the water below followed by her usual flow of tears escaping from her eyes as she fell to her knees crying softly "Beast Boy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

Cyborg came onto the roof when he heard her scream and found her weeping softly. He honestly didn't know what to say, but kneeled down and hugged her warmly letting her cry.

Eventually they went back to the lounge and Terra had a sip of water to help rehydrate her body form all the times she had cried. She was now just standing at the window and gazing out into the world beyond. In her hands she clutched her heart-shaped mirror box Beast Boy made for her, which had long since been glued back together and mended, but it still had visible cracks, and to Terra, seeing the cracks in the glass reminded her of her own heart cracking and breaking.

The others absolutely didn't know what to do for her except keep on trying to look for Beats Boy and persuade him to come back. "Actually I miss the little guy and his bad jokes." Cyborg said.

"I miss the way he would gorge sickening amounts of tofu." said Starfire. Then they both glanced at Raven expecting her to say something. "Okay, I miss him. There! I said! Happy now…?" With her emotions acting up, her soda can burst and sprayed her, proving she was serious.

As the others helped Raven clean up, Robin burst in with great news. "I've done it!" he shouted out. The others all gazed at him. "You found Beast Boy?" Terra asked excitedly. "No, I haven't, but I have increased our chances of finding him."

He gathered everyone around at the table and explained he had put on a report that Beast Boy was missing and made reward posters that other cities worldwide agreed to post up around their general areas. Anyone who would find Beast Boy and provide them with information to catch him would be eligible for a thousand-dollar reward.

The others weren't sure that putting a reward on Beast Boy's head like that was a fine thing to do, but as they were desperate and did need help, they went along with it and Robin made everyone promise to keep on constant alert with communications. "Hopefully someone will notify us and give us any information we need."

"I hope so." Terra said "I wonder where he is now."

**_(Que Intro)_**

Far, far away, Beast Boy was in Arizona, hiding in dark alley writing in his ledger…

_It has been a full week since set off this incredible voyage, and today things have not been going well in my favor. For example: early this morning…_

Beast Boy was soaring high above the ground on the A.T-Three-thousand, when suddenly it began losing height. His moped could only fly so far for so long before needing to be set down and deactivated to let it recharge automatically. "Cutting horizontal thrust!" and he slowly landed on the road just outside the town of Prescott. A place he felt was just perfect to relax for a bit.

However, upon entering the town he noticed a reward poster with his face on it, and information to contact the Teen Titans. "No way…! It can't be!" he cried in dismay.

As he walked through town he found more posters of him, and the next thing he knew, two teenage girls looked across the street and spotted him crying out. "It's him!"

"The guy from the poster…!"

Beast Boy ran for it feeling he defiantly stopped in the wrong town, but around another corner he saw another person who recognized him from the poster and off he ran again. Soon, Beast Boy had a whole mob chasing after him, and with his moped temporarily out of action he had to find a place to hide. So he ducked down in the alley and kept well out of sight as he wrote in his ledger…

_There is no question about what has happened, but until my moped is recharged and I can take off again, I'm going to have to take cautious steps to avoid unwanted scrutiny that would most likely bring one of those greedy people who would sell me out at the drop of a hat._

So far all he could do was lay low in the alley until his moped was ready, but he was hungry and thirsty and he used up the last of his purchased food supplies at breakfast. Eventually he'd have to come out, especially if any of those people who saw him were to call up the titans. Then he'd really be in trouble.

It was rather quiet outside the alley now, and he peeked around to see if it was clear, and slinked around to avoid being seen. He could see a diner across the street, but he didn't think it was safe to go inside where he could be seen. "What's the matter, kid?" someone asked. It was a waitress lady as she came out to toss trash into the dumpster, _but she wore a scarf round her head._ "Say, I know you. You're from the poster."

Beast Boy felt he'd have to run again, but his stomach gave a sickening growl of hunger. The lady didn't like the sounds of growling stomachs. "You poor guy, you need some tanking up. Come on in." she said as she invited to come into the kitchen, but Beast Boy hesitated, "Ah, don't worry kid. I ain't gonna call the cops. They won't find you here for a while. You can trust me."

Unable to argue, Beast Boy trusted her and went, and she treated him to a fine lunch, vegetarian of course. She even was kind enough to let him eat in the kitchen where her customers wouldn't see him.

Her nametag gave away her name, Adeline. She was only working at the diner part-time, but her heart was a good as gold. She even offered to let the meal be on the house, but Beast Boy insisted he pay for it. "You were nice to me; it's the least I can do."

Adeline was starting to like Beast Boy more and more, but not in a romantic way. "So, I guess you won't be stayin' in these parts too long, huh?"

"Nope, not with all those folks out there thinking I'm some easy money bag, but I can't leave until my ride is ready."

"Sorry to hear that." said Adeline "I guess you're just like me, as stuck as a beetle in a mountain of molasses."

"You're lost too?"

"Well, not exactly, but it's nothing real big."

Beast Boy had a sneaky feeling there was something she wasn't telling him, but before he could ask Adeline got a phone call form one of her workers saying he wouldn't be in that day, and Adeline really needed help in the back. Beast Boy was quick to jumping in to help her, just for that day though. As long as nobody outside saw him, then everything would be okay. "You don't even have to pay me. I'm good for a while."

Adeline smirked "Kid, you got yourself a job."

So for the rest of that day, Beast Boy helped Adeline out in back, sweeping and mopping the kitchen floors, carrying boxes from the backroom. He even knew how to cook up meals for vegetarians.

Every now and then, Adeline would take more trash out to the back, but she would always have on her scarf over her face and it wasn't even cold outside. And whenever a police car drove by she would dash inside almost desperately. Every time Beast Boy tried to ask her what the problem was she didn't seem up to telling him, and would go off to help the customers, or do something she had already done, anything that came up as an excuse.

Beast Boy was convinced she was hiding something now, and he intended to get to the bottom of it… somehow.

Soon it got dark as night came, but being in Arizona, it didn't cool off that much. Adeline's shift was nearly over, and Beast Boy checked his moped, it still wasn't done recharging yet. "I guess I flew a lot farther than I thought."

Adeline heard that, and she invited him to stay with her at her motel room for the night. "Motel…?" Beast Boy asked "You don't have a place of your own."

"Nah… I'm just another weary traveler like you. Going hither and yon, stoppin' off at places."

She put on her scarf, and also a pair of shades before they locked up and left. "Uh, what's with the shades? The sun's not even out."

"Oh, um… well…? What's with your shades, ya haven't taken 'em off all day."

Beast Boy wouldn't buy it this time. "Forget it, Adeline. You're hiding something, now what is it?"

Adeline had run out of excuses, and she decided that perhaps it was time to come clean, but she wanted to wait until they got to her motel room where would talk in private, but she had to make sure that no one looked at her suspiciously, or that no cops were around to spot Beast Boy either.

…

Meanwhile, the Titans were all sitting around practically doing nothing. All they ever seemed to want to do was standby and wait for someone to call in about Beast Boy. "Ah, come on!" Cyborg finally said "This is getting' crazy. Let's do somethin' else besides sit around."

"I really do not feel such mood right now." Starfire said

"Me neither." added Terra.

"I got nothing." said Raven.

"Cyborg's got a point." Robin said "We can't just sit around the radio all the time."

Cyborg agreed, "Yeah, it's not like anyone going to call right now." But that's when the radio rang with a message from the police-station in Prescott Arizona, reporting that so many eye-witnesses had spotted Beast Boy and made several calls.

Terra's heart leapt for joy "They found him!" she cried "They really found him!"

Starfire was happy too, but the others weren't so enthusiastic. They only knew what town he was in, but exactly where was still a mystery, and even if they left immediately the chances he was still there weren't likely to be high.

Nevertheless, they boarded the T-Ship and took off.

…

Beast Boy and Adeline managed to avoid being seen the whole way, but Adeline had to enter the motel alone, only she signed her name Zelda instead of Adeline.

She went into her room alone, and headed to the back window allowing Beast Boy to sneak in. Once he was in, she closed all the curtains, and insisted they whisper as she was only paid for single. "What is all this about?" Beast Boy whispered, and she answered him without using her southern accent.

She only spoke using it to blend in with the town's people. Her real name was Adeline, but she was on the run from the law and had been for some time.

She used to have a family, a husband, and a son whom she loved dear; unfortunately she cared of nature and ecology. She was one of those tree-hugging, protesting people that like to step in the way of things and all that sort of jazz. The last thing she ever did happened ages ago in her hometown, a laboratory was experimenting on animals trying to make do more than they were capable of; talking in perfect speech and being active like normal human beings.

"Dude!" cried Beast Boy. He could hardly guess what horrible procedures those animals suffered through. "So what did you do?"

Adeline explained that she and her friends sunk out late one night to break into the lab to sabotage it and set all the animals free. They were successful in freeing the animals and destroying equipment, but they were unable to break the security too long, and they were forced to flee. Many of her friends managed to escape, but the rest of them and she were spotted and recognized by the scientists and guards. They barely managed to get away from the police, but it wasn't long before their mugs were on the most wanted lists for their crimes.

Adeline was ultimately forced to go into hiding and leave her family behind. She hadn't seen or written to them in two years, and spent her time drifting from town to town assuming different identities while ducking the police. If she ever got caught, for the crimes she committed, she couldn't begin to think of how bad things would be, not just for her, but for her family too.

Beast Boy now understood everything- why she wore her scarf outside, why she acted so secretive, and why she didn't squeal on him as it meant she'd risk her own safety, and also she was still somewhat of a kind lady.

But there was never a time that she didn't feel upset for what she was doing, and missing her family too.

Beast Boy was silent; he didn't know what to tell her. She was just like him in many more ways than he thought. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe I could keep on running until the heats off, but these people are sure stubborn. Everywhere I go, I try to rebuild my life and then I have to throw it all away when people start to get suspicious."

That was pretty much all there was to it, and Beast Boy placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "I feel your pain, but I honestly don't know what to say."

Adeline smiled, but neither she nor Beast Boy realized that the desk-clerk had done a background check on Adeline's registration, and found very peculiar things which gave everything away. "Well, look what the cows dragged in." he said softly and wickedly, and he also knew of the reward that was on her head, and he wasted no time in phoning the police.

…

Meanwhile, the Titans had already arrived at the police station and spoke to the chief, but were shocked to learn that the entire force wasn't doing much about it. "Beast Boy is somewhere in this town." Robin said "We've got to find him."

"I realize your wishes, but you all must understand that he could be anywhere, furthermore the situation isn't serious enough to send every officer we've got. Even if we were to find him, from what's you've told me it's most likely he won't be willing to cooperate."

"Look, we know all this stuff." Cyborg said "We just want to find him and maybe try and talk to him."

The chief understood and promised they'd do all they could, and Starfire suggested they search the city themselves and cover every possibility. "Uh, you realize how long that could take?" Raven said.

"It is still far better than doing nothing at all." Starfire said.

"She's right." agreed Terra and she only just realized how serious the posters and people possibly chasing after Beast Boy would do. "What if he's already gone?"

"Well, we won't know for sure until we get looking." Robin said "Let's go! Keep us informed."

The police chief agreed, and soon after the titans had left did he get a phone call from the motel. "Hello…?"

"Hello, police… I think I got something you'll find very interesting."

…

Adeline asked Beast Boy why he was on the posters, and Beast Boy almost felt a little too upset to answer but simply put it "I didn't commit any serious crimes. I ran away and am never going back."

"How come…?"

Beast Boy tried to put it in a way she'd understand, but without mentioning the titans. "I just don't have anything to go back for, or anyone. So I decided to just head off and make my own life somewhere, but… now the heat's on me too, like people are after me to try and force me to come back."

Adeline didn't know what to say, except "Well, whatever you decide, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of police sirens outside and the red and blue lights going past the translucent fabric of the curtains followed by a loud knock at the door. "All right, Adeline…" the manager called "I know the scoop. Come on out of there!"

Shivers ran down their spines. "How did they find me?" cried Adeline.

"We're got to try and get out of here somehow." Beast Boy suggested, and he had an idea, but first he'd have to hide his face somehow so the cops wouldn't recognize him, and he had the perfect plan for a cover up. Frist he had to stall the people outside and he fired his gun at the ceiling alerting everyone. "Listen up!" he shouted "I got the lady here. You try and come in and she gets it!"

Adeline gazed at him, but he motioned for her to trust him, and she went along with the act. "He's not kidding. He'll shoot me!" she cried out, acting along, and it worked. The manager and the cops didn't dare to try and bust the door, which bought Beast Boy some time…

Using his knife, he cut up the bed sheets and managed to tie them up and shape them into a cover for his face, complete with eyeholes. Then he used the other sheets to make robs for himself to hide his clothes so other people wouldn't identify him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this- aiding a fugitive." he said Then the two of them quietly slipped out the window where only one police car was and two cops could see them, but didn't dare shoot for Beast Boy was holding Adeline at close gunpoint!

With his moped still out of action, he managed to force the cops out of a car, and then drove away fast. "Go after them. Don't let them get away!"

…

While all this was happening, each of the titans scoured the city over and over, but they had no clues as to finding Beast Boy. The night made it even harder to see things from up high, but soon Robin could see trouble down below as a lone police cruiser was driving wildly through the streets with three others perusing it. Even though he hadn't come to get involved in their problems, Robin radioed the police chief and was told about the carjacking.

Realizing that this was more serious, and the chief even admitted they needed help, Robin called his teammates and warned them.

Each of the titans responded and headed for the scene, even Terra, who was secretly hoping that Beast Boy would also hear of the car-chase and maybe he'd show himself.

If she only knew…!

…

Beast Boy kept his foot down hard and made sharp turns around every corner almost crashing into lampposts and curbs, or even hitting other cars. "Watch it! Look out!" Adeline squealed "What are you crazy?"

"What do you want? I've never driven a car before!" Beast Boy yelled "Besides, we've got to lose these guys. Hang on!" Then he made a sharp turn onto a highway road. One of the three cars chasing them crashed, and blocked off the other two cars. The officers weren't hurt, but they sent out warnings to other forces to set up road blocks, and the chief warned the titans of where the suspects were heading!

…

The highway wasn't too busy at night, but Beast Boy's car was still going fast.

"Are we clear?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think we lost them."

"Don't let it fool you. It's just the eye of the storm. I've got to get you out of this town."

Adeline thought it was so sweet that he was going to such lengths to help her, but she hated what her reasons were doing to him.

Suddenly, the road around the car was bombarded by blasts of energy, black magic, and starbolts. Beast Boy struggled to get control of the wheel, and he could see in one of the mirrors, up in the sky. "No…! Not them!"

His former friends were chasing them, and what surprised him even more was who else was with them "Terra!"

"LOOK OUT AHEAD!" screamed Adeline, and Beast Boy snapped out of his trance just in time to see a large road block had been set up. "WHOA!" and he sharply turned, crashing through the rock of the pathway and crashing the car to the road below. He and Adeline weren't hurt, and the car could still go. "After them!" shouted Robin.

The others all flew after them, and Robin gave chase on his motorcycle which he had brought in the T-ship.

Beast Boy was more determined than ever to keep on going and not let the titans find him and force him to come back with them, but the car was starting to run low on gas. "I think it's time to employ a little deception." he said "Get ready to bail out!"

"What?!" snapped Adeline.

"Just trust me!"

They soon approached a large slope nearby a forest and thought it would be the best place, and they jumped out of the car and let roll down into the ravine below. The titans arrived on the scene just in time to see it roll down and burst into flames, but it became obvious to them that the occupants had jumped out. "Spread out!" shouted Robin "They can't be far."

"Right!" the others acknowledged.

…

Beast Boy and Adeline managed to sneak off into the woods where it would be harder to find them, but it was pitch black as the treetops blocked off the moonlight. Even darker to Beast Boy as he was wearing dark shades, and he didn't dare use his flashlight or he'd give away their position. Jagged rocks and fallen logs seem to trip them every so often. Beast Boy's sheets kept getting caught on thickets and brambles.

Eventually they found a clearing with a small viaduct over a pathway, and there was an open space above in the treetops letting the moonlight in. They both just had to stop and rest, even though they knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but as they rested Adeline had made up her mind.

"You're going to what?!"

"I'm going to turn myself in. I can't do this anymore."

"But after all we've gone through to get this far?"

"That's just it… I don't think I can do this anymore, especially if it means putting other people at risk. Maybe it's time I stopped running and faced the music, maybe there's a chance I can get it done with and it'll all be over."

It was in vain that Beast Boy tried to talk her out of it, Adeline pointed out that she could do this to help him make his getaway. It would help distract the titans long enough for him to get far enough. Beast Boy thought and thought, but he really couldn't think of any argument. "If you're really sure about this…?"

Adeline nodded, and she also promised she wouldn't reveal anything about him to anyone, even if it meant mindless torture. Beast Boy almost felt like shedding a tear, unable to remember the last time someone was willing to take a hit for him this big.

The moment was interrupted however when they heard someone's shadow loomed over them. "Found you!" snapped Terra.

Beast Boy's blood turned ice-cold, but thank goodness she didn't recognize him with all the sheets he was wearing. "I don't have a lot of time here, so why don't you just turn yourselves in and make it easy?" Her fists were glowing bright yellow and the whole viaduct began to quiver…

This proved to Beast Boy that she still had her powers, and reminded him of how she tried to lie about losing them. Beast Boy whispered something to Adeline. "Hey!" snapped Terra "Don't try anything. I'm angry enough as it is."

The two suspects stepped forward, and suddenly at the last foot, Beast Boy quickly threw all the sheets on Terra like a net. "Go!" he shouted, and Adeline ran back down the way they came.

As she fumbled about trying to get free, Beast Boy grabbed her. Terra managed to get her arms loose and let her fists fly, but she still couldn't see a thing and made rocks fly at random places. "I'm never going to forgive myself for this." he muttered softly, but knowing this was for Terra's own good as well as his own, he karate-chopped her out cold. He then lay her down under the bridge, and activated her communicator's emergency transmission signal for others to find her.

"Sorry, Terra." he whispered "But it also serves you right." and he ran off into the darkness.

The other titans soon found Terra, just as she came-to. "What happened?" asked Robin.

Terra explained what happened, and the others told her they got Adeline, but her partner, whoever, he was probably miles away by now. "I'm so sorry." Terra said "I guess I'm out of practice with this catching bad-guys thing."

The others forgave her, and they all headed back to town. On the way, Terra could help but thinking there was something familiar about the guy who punched her out. "There was something familiar about him, I don't know what."

The next morning, the Titans headed back to California feeling that Beast Boy was long gone too. Still, with the missing posters, and knowing he couldn't have gone too far, their search for him would continue.

…

The morning news told the story of how Adeline, a long wanted fugitive had been caught would be trialed. However, it was positively believed that she was going to get a light sentence, as the story also described that the lab she and her friends destroyed way back was actually an illegal setup, and violated an animal-rights law that had been passes many more years ago. So in a way, she and her friends did the right thing, but she would still have to be trialed for other charges.

As for Beast Boy, with his moped recharged, he fled town late the other night and slept in a vast field miles away down the road, and before he took off again, he sat under a tree and wrote in his ledger.

_The events of yesterday have really opened my eyes to awful truth. I am now going to have to take extra careful steps to avoid detection. Just the same, I almost gave myself away this time and had nearly been caught, but knowing that fact that there are some people who would be willing to help me gives me a lingering hope, but there is no way to know for sure who these people are at first sight._

_One other thing is for certain, as I continue on my voyage now, I know I shall never feel the same again knowing what I had to do to make good my escape._

He gazed down at his right hand, the same hand he had used to knock Terra out. He held it almost shamefully to his aching heart. "I'm sorry, Terra. Someday I hope you'll understand."

**_(Promo)_**

**_Come with us next week as Beast Boy makes a stop in Colorado only to uncover a secretive plot by blackmailers out for revenge._**

**_[Man]: "We're going to blow up the dam, and we're going to flood the entire town."_**

**_[BB] "They've tasked me, and I'm going to take it!"_**

**_(Car chase)_**

**_(Brawling)_**

**_(Bombs planted and about to go off)_**

**_[BB] "Stop…! Don't do it!"_**

**_(Struggle to get the switch)_**

**_[Man] "You're too late kid!"_**

**_(Dam explodes, Water flowing, People Panicking)_**

**_Next week, join us for "River Damned" on Voyage to the Edge of the Earth here on this channel/story._**

**_(End credits)_**


	6. River Damned

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_This is the last time I will say this…_**

**_I apologize for the long waits in between chapters, but I have other projects I'm working on and they must be completed first. I cannot multitask._**

**_The updates will come when they come._**

**EPISODE FOUR**

**_(Batman TAS style)_**

Late one night, in a city in Durango, Colorado, all was quiet and peaceful, until a big explosion happened at the bank. The alarms sounded and the police rushed to the scene just in time to catch the glimpse of three crooks trying to make a getaway with whatever cash they stole. The cops managed to apprehend one of the perpetrators, but the other two escaped onto the roof and attempted to run and hide… but just as they were about jump from the roof to the other, some stranger leapt down in front of them; Beast Boy, and he gazed sternly at the two crooks.

The crooks whipped out their guns, but Beast Boy, swiftly pulled out his own gun and skillfully shot the crooks' guns out of their hands. Beast Boy leapt over like a panther and pounced one of the crooks hard, knocking him out cold, leaving his partner to brawl with Beast Boy, only to get punched and pummeled out just like his partner.

Almost immediately did the police arrived on the roof to find the knocked out men coming to, and quickly arrested them, but Beast Boy had already fled the scene leaving the crooks and the cops astonished and puzzled.

Beast Boy didn't know why, but he just felt like it- standing on top of a tall building with his cape flying in the breeze as lightning shook the skies.

While far down below, in a tavern, four dark and strange people met at a table. The leader sipped her drink of just plain ordinary tap water. His friends all ordered the same thing; Just plain glasses of water.

The rain started coming down and splashed on the window near where the strangers were sitting. "Beautiful weather isn't it?" asked the boss.

"Sure is." said one of the men.

"So… do we get to do you know what?" asked another.

"I hope so." said the last one as he sipped his water "I'm tired of always having to actually pay for this stuff from these creatures."

"We all are." the boss said as she gazed sinisterly at the water in her glass "But don't worry. By midnight tomorrow night we'll get what we want, and the whole world will get exactly what it deserves."

**_(Que Intro)_**

Beast Boy spent the night out in the wilderness just outside the town, and a full rain shield was wrapped around his entire sleeping bag which kept him dry from the night's storm. The next morning, Beast Boy stretched out and yawned as he climbed out of his sleeping bag and pushed the rain shield cover, only to discover a hungry coyote was glaring and growling angrily at him, but Beast Boy knew what to do in times like this and showed no fear and growled back at the coyote. The coyote leapt at Beast Boy, but he evaded the brute and actually kicked him in the behind scaring him off. "Cannibal…!" Beast Boy said under his breath. He reached into one of his lunch packs and pulled out a single tofu cube and popped it in his mouth savouring the beautiful taste. Just the thing he needed after an angry experience. He got out his ledger and wrote.

_I have made it to Durango Colorado and plan to stop into town for a while to refresh my supplies, and also… to give my outfit a general cleaning having worn nothing but it since I set off. _

He gave a sniff of his jacket and cape "Ugh!" he groaned. "I really need to clean this."

_Yet, as my voyage continues, it cannot be denied that I am becoming stronger and wiser; being able to sleep out in the wilderness and avoiding bad weather and carnivorous creatures that may prey on me, and also being able to triumph over criminals and bad guys that are out to cause trouble. However, I won't deny the fact that it will only be matter of time before I run into enemies or situations unlike those that I have faced so far since my journey began, and the real question stands; will I know what to do when and if faced with such dangers?_

Soon, he was strolling through town. It sure felt different from the other night when he busted those bank robbers. It seemed nicer and more cheerful, and there weren't any of his posters so he was able to move around freely without worry of getting spotted and reported to the titans.

It seemed like a nice and peaceful town, but that was only because there wasn't a sign of too many people, and the reason for this was because everyone seemed to be gathered at the town square to witness a fabulous demonstration. Beast Boy read a poster on a lamppost…

_Professor Atlanta Multiple_

_Scientist extraordinaire will demonstrate her newest discovery of water conversion energy in town square._

As much as Beast Boy wasn't too much of a science guy, this sounded like something cool he didn't want to miss. The town was pretty small and he found the town square easily where a lot of people had gathered and Professor Multiple was with her assistants a way up front of the small stage built. Beast Boy stood at the every back but was able to see and hear everything.

Multiple seemed to be a pretty lady with long blue hair dyed hair, and her white lab coat made her seem like the scientist she was. She showed everyone her latest discovery involving water.

"We've all heard of water erosion and how it has helped form our mountains, our rivers, and even the Grand Canyon itself was carved by our very own river." She tipped her glasses and they shimmered "But would it not be nice if we were able to control the force of this water, and use it to our own advantages to make our lives easier and much cleaner? Well… I have developed such a method."

Her assistants then pulled a huge cloth off of the table revealing her experiment, consisting of a large and solid boulder which had to weigh at least a-hundred pounds, and her latest invention. She had constructed a powerful explosive device, but it was made using water instead of most things that bombs were made with. Infused with her special new formula, "I promise you all, that these water-bombs, when detonated, will shattered that stone to pebbles, but as far as messes go, this will only make things wet."

Beast Boy found that to be ridiculous, yet interesting at the same time. "There's no way that puny little bomb of water will crush that rock." he said to himself.

Multiple placed her special bombs beside the rock and armed them with a single remote control in her hand, and activated the bombs. "Ready…!" she shouted "Three… Two… One… FIRE…!" and she pressed the detonator button and her water-bombs exploded, shattering the rock to pebbles that flew up into the air. Even the table got busted and the people ran to avoid being hit but the debris, but just as Multiple said, the entire area of the explosion was all wet, but hardly damaged at all.

The audience applauded and cheered for her success, and the mayor shook her hand, and expressed his amazement and congratulations on her brilliant discovery. Easily, the one who was the most impressed was Beast Boy. "That's incredible."

He didn't know why, but he felt as if he wanted to speak with that woman. He got his chance as the crowds departed, and Multiple was drying off her hands with a towel. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Hello."

"Hi. Look, I gotta say, I may not be much of a science dude, but that was incredible."

"Oh, why thank you." said offering her hand. Beast Boy shook it, but even with his gloves on, he could feel her hand was very wet. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That happens from time to time. I get really wet when handling my experiments."

Beast Boy thought that to be very odd. A moment ago she had been drying her hand vigorously with the towel. Surely her hand would have been completely dried. "I take it you really study water a lot."

"Oh, yes… I do." replied multiple "I've always been fascinated by water and all its amazing powers. That's when I devoted my life to all this research and studying, and now with my newest invention; I think maybe I can make a change in the world."

"Well, good luck with that." Beast Boy said, and he was about to take his leave, when the chief of police came up to speak with the professor, and the mayor. "Sir, Professor… I don't know how to explain this but we just got a report. It seems that Professor Atlanta Multiple had been murdered."

"Huh?" Beast Boy gasped.

The mayor and Multiple herself were shocked to hear such a story.

"It seems she was found downed in a swimming pool at a hotel, and by the time the authorities got there, her body was missing."

Multiple began to chuckle "Why, that's absurd." she said "I'm right here, and fully alive. So, obviously that drowned victim couldn't have been me."

She seemed to be telling the truth. She showed no signs of wearing a mask, or having any plastic surgery to alter her features. Without a doubt she did seem to be Atlanta Multiple. Even her assistants vouch for her. "The boss has been with us the whole time."

"Yeah, so how could she have been murdered?"

Beast Boy, although taken in by the story, was starting to smell something fishy. The police chief and the mayor still didn't want to take any chances and suggested that several officers escort her back to her lab just in case something more was to go wrong.

"Let me go too." Beast Boy insisted. The police chief refused. "Sorry kid, this is none of your business, and Professor Multiple doesn't need to be babysitting-"

"It's no bother, really." Multiple cut in.

"But, Professor…!"

Multiple insisted, and as Beast boy seemed to admire her work, she was more than willing to invite him to her lab and give a small tour of the facilities, like she did for all her fans. The police chief agreed. So they all prepared to leave, and Beast Boy hopped on his moped and charged up the engines. "Eleven… thirteen… Fifteen-thousand! Fire one!" He fired the exhaust flames. "Charging starboard…!" as the engine charged up, Beast Boy saw Professor Multiple get into her car, he noticed her foot prints along the pavement of the road were all fresh and wet and never seemed to get any dryer. Multiple looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no… nothing's wrong. Starboard at fifteen-thousand! Fire Two!" and he fired the flames. "Let's go then." Multiple said, and she drove off with her assistants, and Beast Boy and the four policemen following her. Along the way, Multiple and her assistants chatted while no one else could hear them.

"That green kid's getting a little too snoopy, boss."

"And now he's bringing the cops in too."

"Are we going to have to… give them the usual treatment, boss?"

Multiple grinned wickedly and her glasses shimmered. "Yes… but not right away." and then she thought sinisterly. _"Everyone who visits my lab usually has to pay a hefty price, but it's all worth it to make my dreams come true."_

Her laboratory was at the edge of town, and ordinary looking facility and nothing really suspicious, only even just outside the air reeked with the scent of water like in a pool arena. "I like what they've done with the place already." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"Welcome, Gentlemen." Multiple said as they walked up to the big doors, and then she motioned for them to each place their hand on an analyzing pad and she compute them as guests which would allow them to come in with her. After the verification, they were all invited in, but two of the cops decided to guard the doors while the third and the chief headed in with Beast Boy.

Little did they realize that the hand scan was part of another plot!

The minute their hands touched the pad, it actually scanned their DNA and sent the signals along a chain of wires and the data appeared in a secret chamber inside the lab, and an automatic machine was getting work. It created five small flasks of water, and the water in each flask began to boil and bubble as it rose up and seemed to take odd shapes... with glowing eyes!

…

Multiple's lab had many rooms with large tanks and filters with water and her team of experts were working hard examining it closely, studying its molecules, and making special mixtures to add to it for experiments. In other chamber they were testing out more of Multiple's new water-bombs, and other weapons she was developing; like a steam jet blaster which fired a ray of steam so hot it could burn through steel like a laser.

All the corridors had caution signs warning people about the wet floors.

"I must apologize, but the water-vapor does tend to get around a lot here."

Beast Boy felt his shades getting all steamed up and it was hard to see a little, but he couldn't take them off, but he did loosen his leather jacket. The temperature was almost sweltering, and the policemen felt themselves sweating like baboons. "Sure is steamy in here." the chief said.

"Not to worry, once we enter our main research department it won't seem so bad." said Multiple.

"Whew… that's a relief. I'm boiling." Beast Boy said. The main research lab did seem at a better room-temperature. It was a stereotypical lab with all the natural things, but most of the paperwork and calculations were done there. There were also a lot of pictures of rivers, oceans, but the biggest one was of the Hoover Dam. Beast Boy remembered seeing it on his way from Nevada to Arizona… it was a beautiful sight, and to the professor, it was one of her inspirations.

Beast Boy couldn't help but ask, "What would happen if that dam were to suddenly break? Would that, like, cause floods or something?"

"Oh, goodness me, of course it will." Answered Multiple, and she reached into her drawer and pulled out a DVD, and popped it into her computer; a simulation of what would happen.

The Hoover Dam was exceedingly tough and thick; almost unthinkable that it could be broken so easily. Even a nuclear bomb couldn't destroy it, unless it was powerful enough, but the simulation showed what would happen if the dam were to fall.

The simulation showed the dam simply just exploding, causing about ten-trillion gallons of water flowing out of the lake and down the river in a huge tsunami. It would cause massive floods and damages to nearby cities, and the people would run about panicking.

"Whoa!" cried Beast Boy. Such horrid possibilities couldn't bear thought, even the policemen thought it was too horrible to think about.

Just then, Beast Boy felt nature calling, form watching all that water. "Uh… you would happen to have a bathroom around here, would you?"

"The first door at the end of the hallway…" Multiple said, and Beast Boy took off quickly. "Whoa, the little guy's fast." said the chief.

"Sure does." said his partner.

Suddenly, the two of them were knocked out from behind them clunking them on the head with a small club. The cops fell flat on the floor. Multiple snickered and her glasses shimmered. "Well done." She said to her assistant… Beast Boy, and in walked the cops who were just knocked out, along with the two who were supposed to be standing at the entrance of the building.

"Get rid of them." Multiple said, and two of the cops dragged the unconscious men from the floor and out of the way, and Multiple ordered the other two to head to the bathroom to be ready for the real Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt relieved when he exited his cubicle in the bathroom, and as he washed his hands he concentrated deeply on Multiple and the weird things going on with her…

Her wet hands…

Her wet feet…

The steaming air of the building, and the wet floors, and all the other crazy experiments involving many ways to harness water as weapons, and above all things was that report about Multiple being reported dead.

_"Something weird is going on here." _He thought to himself as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, _"… and I'm going to find out what it is. They've tasked me and I'm going to take it"_

He proceeded over to the air-dryer to dry his hands near the cover of the ventilation shafts where he could hear the faint distant sounds of voices.

_"You heard what Multiple said. We're finishing up today."_

_"Our comrades have already planted the bombs, and once we get the signal we detonate them."_

_"And once that dam blows, the whole area will be ours again to inhabit."_

Beast Boy's mouth hung open in shock. _"I knew there was something fishy about all this."_ he thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to the bathroom opening and in walked the two cops. He put his gloves back on and acted cool, and then proceeded to leave the bathroom, but the cops wouldn't let him pass. "Um… excuse me." he tried to step passed them but the still wouldn't let him go. "Excuse me!"

That's when the man tried to grab him, but he skidded out of the way. The next thing Beast Boy knew, the two cops were both rushing him. He put up his dukes and fought back hard. He punched and kicked them aside hard, and they both went down, but they got back up again and didn't a bit hurt or weaker. "What?"

The next thing he knew, the two men ambushed him again, and he dodged them and ran straight out of the bathroom. He jammed the door shut with a mop handle from a janitors cart nearby so the men couldn't get out. He sighed in relief. "Man, what is with those guys. I thought they were on my side."

He decided to snoop around to see if he could find the room where those voices he heard were coming from. The only place to go was down into the basement, and it didn't take brains to figure where the door was, only it was a high tech security door that even Beast Boy's pass wouldn't let him access.

He was forced to duck behind a corner when he heard the sound of someone coming; two of Multiple's assistants who were able to open the door with their own passes and Beast Boy quickly and quietly crept in before the door closed.

He waited and watched until the men disappeared down a long and dark corridor and quietly crept around. He seemed to have entered a hidden cavern below the building where the smell of water and the air seemed cooler but stronger due to the fact that there were many underground rivers and pools of water almost everywhere he looked.

He pressed on, and ducked down whenever anyone seemed to pass by, all of them left soaking wet footprints behind them when their bodies seemed perfectly dry.

Beast Boy continued to move on ahead, and eventually he passed by a hole in the wall the let him look into an area below, and what he saw sent shivers up his spine; strange creatures made of water that were taking on human forms. They were making preparations to blow up and destroy the Hoover Dam and cause a massive flood over large areas, not caring at all that many lives would be in danger.

Some of them even contacted others who were already at the dam and placing the specialized bombs Multiple had made. Beast Boy couldn't allow this and knew he had to find a way to stop it.

He crept around some more, and eventually found his way into an empty control room. "I think this place is about to have a little accident." Beast Boy said as he drew his gun and prepared to fire at the consoles, when suddenly, Multiple stepped out in front of him. "That's not a good idea, Beast Boy." she said with an evil smirk "I knew you'd be trouble right from the start."

Beast Boy demanded to know what this was all about, and Multiple explained that the creatures were known as the Aquarians; creatures composed almost entirely of water that came from the ocean, but they grew weary of their homeland and wished to expand and move on.

They found ways to take on the shapes of terrainian people and began to develop projects that would help them make the world more habitable for them.

"And you're helping them do it…?" said Beast Boy "Are you kidding me? You plan to flood the Earth and wash away towns and people just for the selfish needs of these wet dudes?"

"Genius isn't it." Multiple said "And we're going to start by destroying the Hoover Dam. They always said it couldn't be destroyed by such simple means. Well… I'm going to prove them wrong. Water can destroy rock, and with enough of my water bombs strategically places, even the dam won't stand up to it. We will then proceed to destroy more major dams and reservoirs, and flood the cities of Earth."

She snapped her fingers, and all of her man assistants, the cops, and even the clone of Beast Boy came in and stood beside her. Beast Boy was shocked to see a clone of himself staring back at him and he raised his gun. "It's no use, Beast Boy. They're made of water, and you can't kill water just by shooting at it."

"Maybe so, but you're human." Beast Boy said "And don't think I won't hesitate to shoot you if it means saving the lives of man."

Multiple simply gloated "Too bad!"

Beast Boy fired his gun and shot at her several times, but she didn't even filch. There was no wound or blood, just a few wet speckles. "You- you're one of them too."

"Yes, I am. The real Professor Multiple is indeed dead. I took on her forum because her intelligence and works would provide us with all that we needed to make our dreams become real." She then ordered her men to take Beast Boy to a holding area and keep a watch over him, not bothering to strip him of his weapons and they were practically useless against their bodies and could do no harm to them.

So Beast Boy was locked behind bars in a dungeon in the caverns. The cell consisted of a single cot, rocky mounds to sit on, and bits of water dripped from the ceiling.

Two of the cop-clones and the Beast Boy clone stood watch and were armed if he tried to do anything suspicious. Multiple just grinned at him. "Don't feel bad, you'll get the honor of watching us make the world a newer, wetter place."

"You'll forgive me if I scowl." Beast Boy said "Why not make it easier and just shoot me now?"

Multiple snickered. "You'll die soon enough, along with the rest of the terranians anyway. Plus, since your weapons can't really harm us, I don't really see what harm there is."

With that, she left and told her boys to watch him in case he did try anything sneaky. Then she was gone and the cops and the BB-Clone were left keeping a sharp eye on him, leaving him in a real tough place.

He couldn't even try to do anything with his weapons with the guys watching him, plus they couldn't damage them, and he didn't dare risk turning into an animal to break out unaware if he could do it safely to avoid the titans finding him, but he did notice the steam-pipes and vents all along the ceiling, and judging from their vibrations they were carrying huge amounts of it, all this and his clone… he had an idea.

He simply paced around back and forth acting casual, and tipped the cot over on its side. The guys outside never took their eyes off him, but couldn't help but feel confused at what he was doing. It didn't look suspicious but he sure was acting weird.

Then Beast Boy just walked up to the bars, and smiled at the guys and motioned upward at the ceiling. Then he turned around and walked to the end of the cell. Then he walked back to the bars and smiled at the guys and motioned upwards again… and again… and again…!

The guys gazed back and forth at one another wondering _"What the heck is he doing?"_ With their attention scrambled, Beast Boy walked to the bars again, and quickly grabbed his gun and shot at the pipes in the ceiling; bursting them open and unleashed a powerful burst of thick steam clouding the entire area around the cell.

The cops and the BB-clone shielded their eyes, and quickly sealed the pipes off, but when they looked in the cell, to their shock, Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. They unlocked the cell and waltzed right in, but Beast Boy was actually hiding behind the cot he tipped over, and the guys took the bait.

He waited for the right moment and then swiftly shoved the cot at the cops, knocking them off their feet and then he lunged at his own clone; tackling him to the ground and trying to deprive him of his own weapon. Of course, being made of mostly water, his clone didn't get too weak but was still only as strong as the real thing.

As the two cops struggled to their feet, they couldn't tell the real Beast Boy from their own ally. Finally, one Beast Boy kicked the other to the back of the cell. "Get him!" he shouted to the cops, and the cops jumped at the other Beast Boy, not realizing they had been tricked and were fighting their own ally, which gave the real one the chance to lock them in the cell and escape.

Of course, being water-beings, the prisoners were able to slip through the bars easily and escape, and sound the alarm. The real Beast Boy had already run far ahead and ducked behind a corner when he heard many of the guards coming, and he quickly tripped them up by putting his leg out in the open causing all the gaurs to trip and run into each other like a row of dominoes. "For a band of genius, you guys aren't really smart." Beast Boy gloated and then he ran off to find Multiple and put her out of commission for good; but how?

He found his way back to the master control room, only to find Multiple waiting there for him along with a whole army of her men, and holding the four real cops as hostages. "You truly are a troublemaker, aren't you?" she hissed.

Beast Boy, knowing he was out-numbered, but still not willing to give up saw another way to stop them. "You're too late, kid." One of the assistants said "We're going to blow up that dam and we're going to flood the entire town."

"Quiet!" Multiple said "First thing is first. I have a little error to rectify. I guess I should have disposed of you in the first place."

Her men stood ready with their guns and weapons, but Beast Boy kept side-stepping softly saying "Stop! Don't do it!"

"Fire!" shouted Multiple, and her men fired their weapons, but Beast Boy ducked down causing the shots to miss and hit the master-control console. The machine buzzed, flared, and shorted-circuited. "Ah!" cried Multiple.

Some of the jolts and spark spouted out from the machine and hit some of the guards, and it really hurt them. "Aha…!" gloated Beast Boy "I should've known; your one weakness!"

The cops saw this too, and managed to wrench themselves out of custody. "GET THEM!" shouted Multiple, and the fight was on! Even though the cops and Beast Boy were badly out-numbered, they used it to their advantage. Each time the villains fired their weapons, the good guys leapt out of the way causing the villains to miss and strike their own allies.

The Beast Boy clone and more guards came to join the fight, and Beast Boy fought with his clone once more.

While all this was happening, Multiple decided to make her retreat to the upper-area where she had another way to blow her bombs and destroy the dam. All she had to do was reach the consoles.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted, and his clone punched him hard in the face sending him skidding along the wet ground and hitting a huge water intake pipe, bursting it open, and spraying a swarm of the villains with a huge blast of water, sending them slamming hard into the walls.

The room was beginning to flood rapidly. "We got to get out of here!" shouted the police chief, and he and his men ran out of the room, leaving Beast Boy to knock his clone away and pursue Multiple, who was at the controls and activated her bombs. One touch of the big red button, and they would explode and the hoover dam would be finished along with the many towns and villages and people nearby that would get washed away in the powerful surf.

"I win!" she hollered as she prepared to hit the button, when suddenly Beast Boy lassoed her arm with his rope and yanked her towards him. "Looks like your dreams just got all wet!" he snapped at her and then punched her hard, sending her over the side railing and landing with a splash in the deep water below.

Beast Boy gazed down below and the water began to bubble and swirl as Multiple emerged as a giant creature composed entirely of water. _"You just never learn… do you?"_ she growled. Her remaining men and the Beast Boy clone transformed into water-creatures too, badly out numbering him. _"It's over for you, terrainian!"_ and she and her men lunged forward to wash Beast Boy away in the biggest water blast, but Beast Boy was still one step ahead of them. "Have I got a shock for you!" he said as he rolled out of the way causing Multiple to slam her other consoles, causing it to short-circuit and all the water conducting the electricity spread it really hard and fast.

The monsters roared and screeched as the electricity continued to shock at them. Beast Boy quickly got out his moped, and restored it to its normal size and used it to keep himself out of the water as he soared out of the room and sped through the caverns, out into the lab, and back outside screaming for everyone to get away! "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

The people ran about in panic and got as far as they could as the laboratory exploded in a big gush of water that spread across the town like a small river, but the waters old came up to knee height, and eventually receded. No one was hurt, and no serious damages had been done.

Beast Boy sighed heavily in relief, and in the midst of the flowing waters he swore he could see Multiple's broken glasses floating in the rapids.

Soon, Beast Boy was dry, safe, and writing in his ledger again…

_The waters had receded completely, and no major damages were caused, and all the people were all okay. The policemen had thanked me for my efforts in helping them and the world avoid certain disaster and had alerted the local authorities to investigate the Hoover Dam and remove all of the planted bombs._

_Still, I cannot help shake off two very important things. One of them being that I had just barely escaped with my life this time by taking greater risks than ever before, and the second… I cannot help but wonder if the Aquarians have truly been beaten, for as Multiple had said that water cannot be destroyed so simply. These are just some of the things I must take into account as I continue on my journey._

He took a moment to gaze over the town one last time as he hopped on his moped and took off for more adventures.

**_(Promo)_**

**_Join us next week as Beast Boy finds himself in quite predicament; one that could lead the titans straight at him._**

**_(Warning sign that read "High levels of Radiation")_**

**_[Robin]: "We'll be able to pinpoint his location, and he won't be able to block us out this time"_**

**_(Beast Boy is on the run)_**

**_[BB]: "I said I was never going back and I mean it!"_**

**_[Terra]: "You're… going to LOVE ME!"_**

**_(Looks as if she's going to rape him)_**

**_[BB]: "Sorry it's come to this, but you leave me no choice!"_**

**_(Raises his gun)_**

**_Be sure to tune in to "Manhunt" next week on Voyage to the Edge of the Earth here on this channel/story._**

**_(End Credits)_**


	7. Manhunt

**EPISODE FIVE**

With the aid of his trusted Advance Tidwell-3000 moped, Beast Boy continued on his incredible voyage across the world, searching for ways to forget his past and his life with the Titans and start all over, fresh and clean. However, as trusted as his moped was, early one morning as Beast Boy was flying in the vicinity of Blair, Nebraska; his moped began to warn him that the atomic isotopes used to power it were starting to run low and needed replacing, and such isotopes were only obtainable from atomic, or nuclear centers which he usually was only able to get when the Titans ordered them for him.

Luckily for him, according to his map-scanner and radiation counter, he was nearing the Fort Calhoun Nuclear Generating Station. "Maybe they'll lend me some if I ask nicely." He joked to himself "Cutting horizontal drive. Slow decent."

As his moped descended through the clouds, he could see the Nuclear Center far below, but smoke was coming from it, and he could hear the wailing sounds of warning sirens, usually the first thing you heard in the imminent events of a nuclear meltdown. As dangerous as it looked, "I'd be stupid not to help prevent this." Beast Boy said to himself, and he flew in towards the broiling station where many of the workers and technicians were fleeing for their lives, but others remained behind trying to locate the source of the problem, but it didn't seem to be working.

If the station exploded, there would be clouds of radioactivity spreading for miles and covering every town and landscape within range killing all living things in their paths. There wasn't much security around due to the evacuation, and Beast Boy realized he would have to act fast. "I don't know how, I don't know if it's possible, but somehow I've got to-"

**_(Scene flip around)_**

Before long, thanks to Beast Boy's help, the crisis was well averted. The station master shook Beast Boy's hand almost endlessly. "How in the world did you ever learn to avert such a disaster like that?" he asked. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I did it myself." said Beast boy.

"Please… if there is anything we can do to repay you.

"Two things actually, and one is that you don't mention my heroism here to anyone. Believe me, I don't want any publicity."

"And the other thing…?"

Before long, Beast Boy was granted some isotopes, as his reward for saving them all and the entire state from certain disaster, and these were being loaded into his moped by men in suits in a sealed off chamber. Once they were done, Beast Boy tested the systems and saw that he had full power.

As promised, the station master wouldn't give him away; however, he hadn't been giving the chance to tell his returning workers and technicians about this, and one of them recognized Beast Boy from a poster he had seen in town, and feeling greedy for the reward promised by the Teen Titans, he called them up, and then gathered some of his boys together to hold Beast Boy so the Titans would have a chance to get there.

Just as Beast Boy thanked the station master one last time and prepared to leave, the three guards came in and demand that Beast Boy come with them immediately. "What for?" he asked.

One of the guards foolishly blabbed out "We called the Titans, they're coming to-" he stopped when one of slapped him. "Don't tell him!" but Beast Boy already heard, and realized he had to run, and zoomed right past the guards knocking them all down. "Come on, let's get him!"

The station master was furious and ordered all his security guards to apprehend those three guards and, Joe, the guy who started all this. He was always known for causing trouble, always caring about his own needs and desires and often letting his greed create chaos and madness. Sadly, a lot of the guards still hadn't returned, and a before long a big chase had erupted all over the station. Beast Boy ran down many halls, but the guards and Joe knew the station better than he did and kept popping up everywhere and trying to jump him.

"He went this way! Get him!" shouted Joe as he and his men down the hall. Hearing them coming, Beast Boy saw no choice but to jimmy open the nearest door and hide in the room behind it. The guards ran past the room not knowing he was there passing a sign near the door which read _"Warning! High Levels of Radiation"_

**_(Que Intro)_**

Beast Boy zoomed across the road on his moped with the Titans chasing him behind. "Beast Boy, wait!" shouted Robin as he caught up with him, but Beast Boy wouldn't stop and went faster than ever.

"I got him!" said Cyborg and he fired the T-Car's grappling cables, but Beast Boy swerved causing them to miss and slam hard into the car, Raven and Starfire dashed faster than they had ever flown and Raven planned to hold Beast Boy still with her magic, but Beast Boy pulled out his gun and fired at her, distracting her. Starfire fired her starbolts and knocked the gun out of Beast Boy's hand, but he just kept going, not bothering to fetch it.

"Full boost vertical!" shouted Beast Boy and his moped flew off into the sky, over the city. "Get him, Sarfire!" shouted Robin. His girlfriend nodded and fired her eye-beams at the moped, hitting it and forcing it down. Beast Boy fell down, down, down in a spiral of darkness…

…suddenly, he found himself strapped to a bed, completely naked. "Huh…? What the…?" Suddenly, the room began to rumble and Terra burst through the door, wearing a black and revealing costume, panting furiously, and gazed at him with crazy eyes. "You're… going to LOVE ME!" and leapt over and jumped on the bed. Beast Boy struggled and begged for mercy, but Terra wouldn't back down. "You're all mine now!" she hissed as she licked the side of his face. "Mine! Mine! MINE!" and she went for the kill…!

...when she woke up with a simple groan and turned on her lamp. It was still just early in the morning in Jump City.

She rubbed her head and sighed "What a ridiculous dream…"

**_(Breaks Fourth wall)_**

"… I'm obsessed with Beast Boy, but I'd never rape him."

**_(Unbroken)_**

She was about to go back to sleep, when the sudden pounding on her door made her jump clean out of bed and the covers fell all over her. "Terra, you awake?" shouted Cyborg. He opened the door and saw the mess she was in. Terra popped her head through the sheets and glared at him grumpy like Raven. "What is it?"

When Cyborg told her they just got a huge lead on Beast Boy, Terra's heart leapt with joy and her eyes lit up. She tore herself form her covers instantly and zoomed out the door, much to Cyborgs expectations.

All the Titans had gathered in the lounge for Robin to make his announcement. "I was up early listening for calls, and received a call from the Fort Calhoun Station, near Blair, Nebraska."

"I heard that place almost had a huge meltdown." Cyborg said.

"But what's that got to do with Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"That's just it…" Robin said "Beast Boy was the one who helped stop the meltdown." Everyone gasped as if they had seen a ghost. They never had thought Beast Boy could ever do anything like that, and robin explained that one of the guards recognized him and called him just a few minutes ago.

"Did they catch him?" asked Terra.

"No, he got away."

Terra could feel her spirits being crushed again, and Starfire was confused "You said this was the good of news for us to catch Beast Boy." she said.

"It is…" replied Robin "Beast Boy did get away, but according to the call from the guards, in order to make good on his escape he was forced to enter a radioactive area."

"What?!" snapped Terra "But… that means he'll be sick from radiation poisoning." Her worries calmed when Robin explained it wasn't that serious of all. "But this does help us a great deal. Beast Boy had left the station after being exposed to a short-lived atomic isotope. It won't hurt him, and won't have any bad effects on him, but for the next thirty-six hours until the effect wears off, he is 'll be able to pinpoint his location, and he won't be able to block us out this time."

This was very good news indeed. Beast Boy's special shades prevented their tracking him with all electronic and satellite equipment, but now by following the radiation he was covered in, it wasn't very likely he'd get away this time.

Soon, the Titans boarded the T-Ship, with the T-Car and Robin's cycle aboard, and they headed off for Nebraska, and Robin called on ahead to alert the authorities of the situation, and they agreed to help them search for Beast Boy, but he was not to be harmed… not badly at least.

The manhunt for Beast Boy was on!

…

Beast Boy, not aware of what was happening, sat on a bench near a park in town and wrote in his ledger…

_I have now reached the fourth week of my voyage, still in good health. I have fully recharged my moped, and have once again successfully avoided capture by thoughtless._

_As it has become clear that I am known by my posters all over in this town, my visit can only be short, enough for me to gain an adequate food supply, and things I may need before setting off again. Yet deep down, I have lingering feeling I can't shake off that something really big is bound to happen today that will put me and my voyage in great jeopardy._

Beast Boy repacked his ledger and headed for town. He managed to get in safely, and any posters he saw, he removed and destroyed or disposed of, increasing his safety margin. He stopped at a convince store and bought a few vegetarian sandwiches, and simple boxed salads. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" the lady at the desk asked. "No, we've never met." Beast Boy quickly said before leaving, and not a minute too soon as the small TV in the back corner behind the desk showed images of Beast Boy on the news and the Titans were in town looking for him. _"Anyone who has any information of the whereabouts of Beast Boy may be eligible for a reward." _

The lady gasped and realized. "Oh, my god…! He was just here and I let him go!" All the other customers thought she was cracking up, but the lady telephoned the police immediately.

…

The police were dispatched and stationed all over and outside the city limits, equipped with directional, long raged Geiger Counters to scout for Beast Boy's radiation, but it wouldn't be easy.

Meanwhile the Titans were at station with the chief waiting for calls to gain clues. Terra could hardly contain herself. She seemed a mix of excited and nervous at the same time. "Worry not, friend." Starfire said trying to comfort her "I am certain that we will find Beast Boy."

Terra smiled softly, but that wasn't all what she was worried about. "Even if we do catch him… what do we say? What do we do?"

"She's got a point." said Raven "He might not even care to listen to us."

They all had that possibility well in mind, but the best thing for them to focus on was catching Beast Boy and then work out what to say to him. Just then, the phone rang and all the titans huddled by the chief's desk. The chief motioned for them to be quiet as he took the call. "We've got a lead!" he said "He was last seen at a convince store on Fifth and Main."

Robin and Cyborg checked the map on the desk, and used little tiny pawns for the forces and their stations. "Where is Fifth and Main?" asked Robin. The chief put a pin down. "We have found him!" cried Starfire.

The chief got another call, saying that Beast Boy was last seen, but initially not recognized at a gun-shop buying bullets for his gun, just a few miles down the street from the Convenience Store. Cyborg chuckled cheekily. "Ha-Ha! BB's defiantly in our net."

Robin nodded "All we have to do now is close it in." With that all settled, they hit the streets, and the police chief called all units to standby and move in close, and to use their Geiger Counters.

All the cars and patrols in and outside the city began to close in and scout around. Two cops in a patrol car marked "Number-3" were patrolling the streets when their built in Geiger counter began to resonate. "I've got something." said one of the cops. "It's a positive bearing. It must be him."

His partner reported to the HQ, and the Titans. Cyborg checked his own Geiger counter on his wrist computer, and the signal came loud and strong. "He's nearing the central shopping district. We've got him!"

"Thanks Cyborg." Robin said over the communicator "Everyone move in. The noose is really tightening."

Beast Boy felt had bought enough. He had food, extra ammo, a fully charged moped, and few extra ledgers for a time when he would need them, and once again he managed to get through without being initially noticed. "Well, time to hit the road." He decided, as he pulled out his small moped and planned to grow it to normal size, but as he stepped out into the open streets, he was shocked to see Robin and Cyborg along with the police coming his way. "There he is!" shouted Robin.

**_(BLEEP)_** and Beast Boy quickly ran up the streets with the gang chasing him. "Hold it kid!"

"Yo' man! Wait up!" hollered Cyborg.

Beast Boy never felt the urge to run so fast in his life, as he had no time to sit and charge up his moped. A she tore through the streets a car screeched right in front of him, scarring him half to death, but he dashed off again immediately. He turned a corner and ran over several recycling bins knocking them over and pilled glass bottles all over, but he got up quickly and ran again.

Robin and Cyborg were able to ride their vehicles, with their special tires, across the bend, but the police car tires got severed after running over the glass. "Keep going!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy decided to take to the roof of a tall building to charge up his moped and make a getaway, until he saw Starfire flying towards. "Beast Boy!" she cried excitedly. "No!" shouted Beast Boy and he leapt from rooftop to rooftop with her following him. "Friend, please! Can we not talk?"

Beast Boy refused to answer her and kept on running, but naturally she gained on him and blocked his every escape route. She even managed to grab him in her arms. He fussed and struggled violently. "Let go of me!"

"I will… not!" growled Starfire trying to keep a firm grip on him. Beast Boy managed to grab one of his sandwiches, unwrapped and smashed it clean in Starfire's face, getting some of it in her eyes, blinding her and she let him go. "TROUQ!" he shouted and then leapt over the side of the building, diving way below, quickly pulling off his cape and using it as a parachute to soften his fall. He landed in an alley… right in front of Raven. "Hello, Beast Boy!"

He zoomed out like a rocket.

Raven rolled her eyes "…Can't say I didn't try."

Beast Boy managed to grow his moped to normal size, and started to charge the engines, but another swat of cars lead by Robin and Cyborg, along with Raven and Starfire came rushing up the streets, forcing him to fire the engines not fully charged, preventing him from flying, but did let him drive. "Petal to the Metal, baby!" shouted Beast Boy as he tore up the streets heading for the city limits leading into the country.

"He's getting away!" cried Cyborg.

Robin got on his communicator and warned the cops to set up roadblocks. Beast Boy forced him moped to go even faster than ever. The wind pounded at his face as he hadn't time to put his helmet. Raven used her power to knock small obstacles into the road hoping to slow him down, but he managed to swerve around and leap over them all. "Man, I never thought I'd say this about him… but the kid's got skills." said Cyborg.

Beast Boy could see the road block ahead, and he still couldn't charge the engines enough for takeoff. "I said I was never going back and I mean it!" he shouted, and revved on the bars, driving along the side of a building leaping over the cars and barriers and escaping out into the wide open spaces, but they others weren't licked yet. The entire area within one hundred miles was surrounded by police forces; even some from the neighboring city were set up around their regions.

And finally up ahead, a giant wall of rock rose up from the ground to about two stories high. "Oh, no…! Not her!" but it was. He could see _her_ standing on top of the wall she had made. "I won't let you get away this time!" she called to him. He growled softly and refused to let her get to him, and the way the rock was set there was a slim chance for him, and he readied the engines to fire at the right moment. "Closing in fast… Range: two-hundred yards! Firing within fifty feet…! Five, four, three, two, one! FIRE!" and he fired the rocket and tore up the side of the wall leaping over it and Terra perfectly. "No!" shouted Terra and raised other pillars up from the ground trying to stop him, but he managed to slip past and go way out of sight.

The others caught up with Terra and found her on her knees and pounding the ground in frustration. Cyborg calmed her down. "Easy, girl…! Don't beat yourself up."

Terra calmed down.

"We have lost him?" asked Starfire.

"Not quite. The radiation will give his position away for another thirty hours." said Robin. "He can run, but he can't hide for very long."

Unfortunately for them, they had lost the signal as Beast Boy had gone too far out. The police told all their forces and allies to move out and start a whole new sweep of the entire countryside. He had to be out there somewhere.

…

Beast Boy had retreated to a small to relax, catch his breath and calm himself. He had already drank one of the water bottles he had just bought, and splashed a little water from the pond onto his face to cool off. His shades were water proof so the water just slid right off, but he wondered if something was wrong with them. They had always shielded him form detection before and now it was as if the Titans knew exactly where he was and where he was going to be before he did.

It was still hard for him to believe that after all these weeks the Titans were still following him, especially Terra. For a girl who claimed she didn't care about him anymore and wanted to move on, she was sure going to extreme effort. Still, he wasn't willing to give in to his old feelings like she did. He wasn't weak, and he wasn't going to go back on his word.

"Somehow, I've got to figure out how to shake them off, but how?" He wondered aloud, and as he sat on his moped and planned to charge up the engines, his finger slipped and he turned on the scanner, which was showing a high level of radiation right where he was. "Huh?" He zoomed in close and the blip on the small screen seemed to be situated directly in the center, on top of his moped itself. It wasn't the isotopes he bought for fuel, they were perfectly contained inside. "I wonder…"

He got up off the seat and walked a little ways back, still viewing the screen, and the blip was moving. He stepped to the right, and then to the left, and back to the seat. "So that's how!" and he realized "…The nuclear station!" He decided he had been dosed enough, and it was time to fix this… as well as get a little payback on the guy who started all this with that one phone call of his.

…

A few hours had passed and the patrols were still going on. The Titans and the police had been scanning all around with the Geiger Counters. "If I were in BB's shoes I'd head back to the city, not the wide open spaces." said Cyborg.

Suddenly, the counters went crazy. "Wow!" cried one of the cops. "Is anybody else getting this reading?"

"It's more than ten times as strong." said another.

Robin checked the map, and located their positions just a few miles near Fort Calhoun. "Of course…!" he cried "We're in line with the Nuclear Generating Station." And right then, the policemen received reports that Beast Boy had been seen and was chased to the center itself. "Let's go!" snapped Robin.

…

At the station, Beast Boy snuck right in without tripping any of the alarms and crept about looking for Joe. He found him in the lounge and getting a coffee, and with no one else around watching, he leapt in and karate-chopped him in the head knocking him out cold. "Sorry it's come to this, but you leave me no choice." he said as he dragged Joe away.

…

In almost no time, the station was completely surrounded, and the police had even hired a few helicopters to keep aerial surveillance. Even the station's chief decided to help out in the chase, but only because he didn't like it when the station was surrounded by cops. The station was big, and Beast Boy was likely to be anywhere. Unfortunately, they were unable to pinpoint Beast Boy's exact location anywhere… as expected.

"I do not understand." said Starfire "Why would Beast Boy return to this area?"

"If you want to hide an apple tree, put in an orchard." Robin said, but this only confused Starfire more. "Beats Boy is hiding apples here?"

"Seriously? It's just a metaphor." groaned Raven. Cyborg raised his hand telling her to cut the attitude and explained to Starfire so she could understand. "BB must've found out he was radioactive, so he came back here where all the free radiation makes it hard to find him."

"Well are we just going to sit around here?" complained Terra "Let's just go in and find him!"

"And where do you suggest we even start looking?" snapped Raven.

"Well we're not going to find him just by sitting around here doing nothing."

"It's your fault we're chasing him in the first place, and you said you didn't care about him anymore."

"…This coming from one of the people who are just as guilty as me with sorry attitudes that further drove him away! It's just as much your fault too."

The girls glared and growled at each other fiercely, until Cyborg broke them up by picking them up by the collars. "Shut up both of you. I'm crazy enough, all right?!"

"Cyborg…" Robin said and he spoke firmly to the girls. "Terra, I know your upset, but all this complaining isn't helping us, and Raven… I don't care whose fault it is right now, but morale is already very low between all of us, and getting everyone's faces is not what we need. If you haven't anything constructive to say, keep your mouth shut!"

Raven growled softly, but agreed to keep quiet. She hated to admit it, but she was very frustrated that all this was happening because of Beast Boy, but all they could do was wait until he made the first move.

They waited hours on hours, eventually it got dark out. Terra was ready to snap like a twig. "I'm going in!"

"No, Terra! Stay put!" Robin said. "Beast Boy won't get far."

"…We hope." added Cyborg.

…

Joe had come too, long ago, and found himself being held at gunpoint by Beast Boy in the very radioactive room where everything started. "You and I have little score to settle." Beast Boy said.

"You won't get far, bub." Joe said nervously "The whole place is surrounded. Your ass is grass."

Beast Boy chuckled "I don't think so… but yours is!" and he clicked his gun. Joe begged and whimpered for mercy. "No! Don't shoot me, man! I'll do anything you say, ANYTHING!"

Beast Boy loved seeing him squirm, but his mind was made up and he knew what had to be done.

Later on, the silence was broken by a red car zoomed through the parking lot and crashed through the gates and shoving the other cars blocking the path out of the way. "Hey! He's taken a car!" shouted the chief. Everyone and the titans ran outside. "He is not using his moped? Why?" asked Starfire.

"He was probably trying to trick us." Robin said "Let's move!" and soon the whole squad was out on the chase. While the other patrols cars tracked the signal with their counters. "Yes, I've got a positive bearing!" cried a cop and he called up Robin. "It's him, all right. He's heading south!"

"He won't get far, there's a roadblock a mile ahead!" shouted Robin, and everyone poured on their speed, and could see the red car up ahead, and the roadblock. In a swift, clumsy turn, the car crashed into a lamppost, and the entire force surrounded it. One of the cops spoke into a megaphone "You in there! You are completely surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

"Yo, man, give me that!" growled Cyborg "We don't want to hurt him."

The titans volunteered to go over and examine the damaged car, and hopefully talk Beast Boy into a peaceful solution, but to their surprise, when they opened the car. "This is not Beast Boy!" cried Starfire.

"We can see that." grumbled Raven.

"Then who is he?" asked Terra.

Robin turned the unconscious driver over so everyone could see his face, and they could see his nametag. "Joe? This is guy who made the call to us."

It soon became clear they had all been tricked. Beast Boy had subjected Joe to radiation and told him to take his car out on the road. The others picked up the signal, thought it was Beast Boy, chased after him and left the nuclear station totally unguarded. This gave him a chance to go through a cleansing unit to get of his own radiation, and then takeoff completely undetected.

Terra fell to her knees in shame. "We were close. So close!" she muttered.

Starfire felt as bad as she did, and began to wonder "Perhaps we should consider letting him go?"

Terra gaze her an angry stare "What? Just give up?"

"You saw how he acted." said Raven "He obviously doesn't want us to find him or come back."

Robin and Cyborg felt the same, but they weren't willing to give up. They knew that Terra wouldn't, and they still wanted to try and at least talk to Beast Boy and make him realize he didn't have to do this to himself. So it was settled, they would keep trying, but for now… the search was called off, and the Titans decided to head back to California.

…

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had flown hundreds of miles west and set down under a large tree to set up camp, and he wrote in his ledger…

_I am have managed to successfully slipped past the titans grasp, but will not ignore the fact they have come to closer to catching me than ever before, which only further raises the curiosity of just how they intend to keep going until finally realize I wish not to return to the life I abandoned._

_As turn in for the night, all I can look forward to is another long day ahead as my adventure continues._

He stretched out and yawned, and then gently slipped into his sleeping bag for a very well earned night's rest under the stars.

…

**_(Promo)_**

**_Come along next week when Beast Boy travels to Missouri and he finds the people of Jefferson City are in great oppression from a greedy mayor making vast extortions._**

**_[Mayor]: "When I want something, I get it, and no one has any right to deny me."_**

**_(Families are evicted from their homes, and children are bullied by adults)_**

**_[Man]: "I should've been the real mayor; I don't know how he did it though."_**

**_[BB]: "I'm going to get to the bottom of this even if I have to make a fight of it."_**

**_(Fights ensue, and shootouts)_**

**_…Next week "Misery in Missouri" on Voyage to the Edge of the Earth here on this channel/story._**

**_(End Credits)_**


End file.
